


Blood Flows Like Water: Trinity

by 1_Heluva_Butler



Series: Blood Flows Like Water [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 38,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Heluva_Butler/pseuds/1_Heluva_Butler
Summary: Our favorite reapers are back, but this time the kids are the stars. In the final story in the series see how family changes after the a series of events alters their lives. There will be blood and there will be water, it's up to them to tell it apart. (Although it's not required, I highly recommend to read part 1 and 2 in order to understand everything.)





	1. Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> We are back for the final fic in the series. Thank you so much for enjoying and now get ready for a roller coaster of emotions.

‘Keep your head down, don’t make eye contact, stay quiet’ Will thought to himself as he walked down the high school halls, his crutches clicking on the ground. ‘Once you reach your locker, grab your things and go straight to class’. He quickened his pace as he heard the familiar laughter of his bullies. A foot was stuck out and he tripped falling face first onto the floor. Everyone laughed around him.

“Hey Will,” Leo smirked. “You took a pretty hard fall. It would be so rude of me to not help a cripple.” Leo yanked Will up causing him to gasp. “Best be careful, these floors get pretty slippery. Got it?”

Will looked up at the boy and nodded and tried to regain his balance as he was shoved into the locker and left alone. Will sighed and looked around. Seeing all the grinning faces staring back at him frightened him. No one was kind enough to help him. Will just looked away and then grabbed his books from his locker and made his way to his first class. Slowly and way more cautiously he walked. Once in his english class, he walked to the back and sat.

English went by without incident, as did math, history, and science. It was now lunch and Will hated this time of day. Will made his way to his usual lunch time spot, the library. There was always a set of tables and chairs in the between the art book sections. Will always spent time in there sketching and it was always was quiet, but today was different. 

“Are you sure he is in here?” Leo asked.

“Positive,” Jesse responded. “It’s our senior year so I think we need to set the pranks off early.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Devin said with a cool smirk.

“You always agree with Jesse,” Leo rolled his eyes. “So what’s the plan?”

Jesse opened his bag and smirked. He pulled out a couple bottles of maple syrup and bags of feathers. 

“I think you get where I’m going here with this,” Jesse said handing each a bottle. “And I’ll film it.”

“Sweet,” Leo grabbed the bottle and a bag of feathers.

Jesse led them to the isle right next to the one Will was in. They crouched down and opened up the bottles. Jesse opened his phone and began filming. He silently counted down from three and then jumped up. Will became startled and looked up.

“J-jesse,” Will said almost pleading for him not to do anything to him.  
“Squawk like a chicken,” Jesse smirked throwing syrup onto Will.

Leo and Devin did the same, emptying bottles of syrup onto Will. Then they threw feathers on him. Will squirmed trying to grab his sketchbook and protect it. The three boys laughed once they were finished and laughed harder when Will looked up and had tears in his eyes. Seeing a teacher enter the library they all stopped laughing.

“Shit,” Devin said. “Let’s get out of here. Leave Will to cry in peace.”

They all quickly exited the library. Will shook with fear and rage. His sketchbook was ruined. Matters were only made worse when the teacher walked over and saw Will and tried to suppress a laugh. She corrected herself and walked over to him and instinctively Will flinched. 

“What happened here?” She asked.

“I-I wanna g-go h-home.” Will muttered. 

“Well first can you explain who did this?”

“I,” Will paused for a moment. “I-I didn’t s-see who did it.”

“We’ll look at the cameras. Let’s get you cleaned up and then get you to the nurse. Then she’ll call your parents and get you picked up.”

Will nodded looking down. He felt weak and helpless. He knew he could’ve told her that it was Jesse, Leo, and Devin who did it but then it would only get worse for him. The teacher brought him some wet paper towels to clean help him clean up. Once he was cleaned up enough, he grabbed his now sticky crutches and made his way to the nurse. The nurse gave him some clean clothes from the lost and found and then called his parents.

“Hello?” William said answering the phone at work. 

“Hello,” The nurse said. “Is this Mr.William Spears.”

“Yes this is, how may I help you?”

“I am the nurse here at Bridgewaters Academy, and I am calling regarding your son Will.”

“What happened?”

“He was involved in an incident and he needs to go home.”

“What kind of incident?”  
“Some kids threw some syrup and feathers on him and we cleaned him up the best we could but it’s best if he goes home.”

“Alright. I’ll pick him up.”

“Thank you. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

William hung up and sighed. Every other day it is a phone call about something with Will. He knows Will is being bullied but he will never talk about it or he would just say it was something he was in on. William didn’t understand why he was protecting his bullies. William got up from his desk and went to Ronald’s office. He knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Ronald said. “Hey Boss.”

“Hello dear,” William said leaning against the door frame. “I have to pick Will up, again.”

“Why now?”

“Some kids thought it was funny to throw syrup and feathers on him.”

“What the hell is wrong with kids? What’s next? Gonna throw knives and see if ‘e is a human pin cushion.”

“And the fact that Will never tells us who is doing these things upsets me. I’ll get him to talk about it today.”

“Alright Boss,” Ronald stood up and kissed William’s cheek. “Love ya. See ya later.”

William returned the kiss. “Love you too.”

William smiled and headed to his car. He got in and then drove to the high school. Parking, he got out and walked into the school. He went to the office where he appeared to be a familiar face.

“Ah Mr.Spears.” The secretary said. “Here to pick up Will?”

“Yes.” William said signing him out. 

“I’ll call the nurse and let her know you’re here.”

“Thank you.”  
The secretary called the nurse and then a few minutes later Will came around the corner looking down. William sighed and walked out to meet him.

“Hello Will,” William said grabbing his bookbag for him.

“H-hi dad,” Will said walking out of the building.

“You know we are going to talk about this.” William opened the door letting Will get in the car.

“I-I don’t w-want to too.” 

“Will,” William said getting into the car and starting it. “We are going to talk about this. It is the the second month of school and your mother and I have already had to pick you up early at least thirty times. This was the same as last year and the year before. It is evident you are being bullied. We want to help you but you don’t talk to us.”

“I-I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I just c-cant.”

“What are you afraid of?” Silence. “Will who has been doing this?”

“J-jesse.”

“What?”

“J-jesse has been d-doing this.”

“And why haven’t you told your mother and I?”

“H-he told me n-not to tell o-or else h-he would make m-my life worse. P-please don’t t-tell him I-I told you.” Will started to hyperventilate and panic.

“Will relax. Relax okay. He won’t know you told me. Just take deep breaths okay.”

Will nodded taking deep breath. William however, was fuming. He knew that as Will and Jesse grew older they had a lot of problems but this was taking it too far. William was going to make sure this ended.


	2. The Truth Hurts

The school bell rang and a flock of kids fled the school heading towards their cars, buses, and bikes. Harmony stood by her and Jesse’s car. She looked at her phone waiting for Jesse. 

“Jesus Christ Jesse,” Harmony sighed. “Where are you?” Harmony called Jesse and groaned when he didn’t pick up and then texted him.

Meanwhile, Jesse was in Devin’s car sitting on his lap making out with him. Devin’s hands were roaming all over Jesse’s body. The constant vibrating of his phone was irritating him preventing him from focusing on Devin.

“Did you forget to text your sister?” Devin asked kissing Jesse’s jaw.

“Shit,” Jesse reached over grabbing his phone and answering it. “Yea I know. I forgot to text you.”

“I’ve been waiting for fifteen minutes. You have the keys and dad texted me saying he wants us home ASAP.” Harmony said tapping her foot. 

“Alright, alright,” Jesse giggled feeling Devin’s kisses on his neck. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m busy.”

“Busy doing what? Blowing your boyfriend?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Jesse hung up and sighed. “I gotta go.”

“So no blow job?” Devin asked with a smirk.

“No, because you cum like a fountain and I can’t go home looking like I just left a porno.” 

Jesse climbed off of Devin’s lap and grabbed his bag then fixed his skirt. He opened the door and got out of the car then walked over to the driver’s side. Devin rolled down the window and smiled. 

“See you tomorrow sexy” Devin winked.

“See you tomorrow.” Jesse kissed Devin softly. 

Devin revved up his car and then backed out of his spot and drove off. Jesse smiled brushing his hair behind his ears. He then walked to Harmony who stood at their car looking royally pissed. Jesse opened up the car and got in the driver’s seat. He then rolled down the window and looked at Harmony.

“Are you gonna get in or what?” Jesse asked.

“Oh now you care about leaving?” Harmony huffed getting in the car.

“I was busy talking about a project for film class. You rudely interrupted with your constant calling.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t think you can turn in a porno for a school project.”

“If I wanted to, I can. I bet half of these teachers haven’t even experienced dick as well as I have.”

“Can you shut up? You are so gross.”

“Am not!” Jesse pulled out of the parking spot and then drove home. “I’m just comfortable with my sexuality and my sexual encounters.”

“Well I am not comfortable hearing about it.”

“Prude. And by the way, he’s not my boyfriend. Just friends with benefits.” Jesse drove him and Harmony home. 

“I wonder why Will went home early again.”

“Same. I think he needs to be homeschooled because he doesn’t fit in well.”

“It’s our senior year. He should be allowed to experience it like the rest of us.”

Jesse shrugged as they pulled up to the house. Jesse parked the car and then got out grabbing his bag. Harmony got out as well and then walked up to the front door, Jesse trailing behind. Harmony opened the door and smiled as she felt tiny arms wrap around her legs.

“Mony!” Azalea cheered.

“Hi lass!” Harmony said picking her up.

Azalea is the sweetest little thing you have ever seen. She is a six year old ball of cuteness that Eric and Alan were blessed to have. She's a perfect ray of sunshine all the way down to her two toned eyes, her right being a reddish brown and her left being a warm green.

“Hi Azalea,” Jesse said smiling.

“Hi Jesse,” Azalea giggled being set down and then taking off to find one of her parents.

Jesse kicked off his shoes and then walked to the kitchen where William and Ronald stood talking quietly. When Jesse entered they both stopped and looked at him.

“Oh,” Jesse said stopping. “Should I leave?”

“No,” William said. “Actually you can have a seat.”

“Okay?” Jesse sat noticing how furious his mother looked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Not just wrong. You did somethings that are disgusting and embarrassing.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Jesse don’t play stupid with us.” Ronald sighed. 

“I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your brother, Jesse. What have you been doing to your brother?”

“Nothing. I barely see him in school and when I do he doesn't talk to me. He doesn’t talk to anyone. He hobbles around like a weirdo and everyone thinks he’s gonna be like a school shooter or something.”

“Don’t say that about your brother. That is a serious accusation.” William said sternly. “Now you tell us the truth because if I have to remind you, you will be grounded for the rest of your life.”

“Jesus Christ! I didn’t do anything to him!”

“Then what is this?” William grabbed his tablet and showed a video of surveillance of him, Devin, and Leo attacking Will. “You looked shocked. Is that not you?”

“It...It is but it was just a prank dad. I swear.”

“No. This is not a prank Jesse. This is humiliation and it is sickening. It’s not just sickening because he is your brother but he is disabled! Now since this seems to be a problem, what else have you done to him?”

“Nothing. It was just this one prank.”

“I know you’re lying Jesse.” Ronald said. “Now tell us the truth.”

“I am telling you the fucking truth!”

“That’s it! Give me your phone.” 

“What?”

“I said give me your phone. Y’ loss your driving privileges. Y’ only can leave the house for school an’ that’s it. I’m takin’ your laptop and your television, everything.”

“You can’t be serious!? Over a prank?!”

“I could give two fucks over a prank but the fact that it was your ailing brother pisses me off and you should be ashamed of yourself. Now give me your phone!”

Jesse huffed and threw his phone across the table. He then stormed off and glared seeing Will sitting on the couch. 

“Fuck you! You fucking crippled skeleton looking piece of shit!” Jesse shouted.

“Enough!” William glared at Jesse. “Go to your room now.”

Jesse flipped William off and then went to his room. He slammed the door and groaned. He paced the floor and then flopped down on his bed frustrated. Tears pricked at his eyes. Will has done nothing but ruined his life, making life strained between his mother and father. Getting in trouble was the only way his parents ever acknowledged him. It hurt him because he knew that this time he really messed up and he resented Will for something he did. It made no sense, but it hurt him so bad.


	3. Start All Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Suicide in this chapter.*

Will laid in his bed staring at the clock. The hours passed by slowly, the words Jesse spat at him played over and over. Will felt like a burden. Ever since childhood, people have had to help him or worry about him. Will has caused so many problems and division because of his illness. ‘Maybe if I were gone, I wouldn’t cause problems’ Will thought. This thought crossed his mind multiple times. Tonight was going to be the last time he caused any problems. 

Will stood up and quietly. He grabbed his crutches and walked quietly downstairs. He quietly snuck out of the house and walked down the driveway. He then made his way to a local bridge that was high above the water. Will stared down into the icy blue waves as they crashed against the rocks. A chill went through his spine. His heart was racing. He was being pulled in two directions. One side of him was saying that this was a terrible idea. On the other hand, this would solve problems and he wouldn’t have to deal with the constant pain and agony-all the nightmares he had endured. Will took a deep breath and climbed as best he could onto the rail now looking down into the water. His muscles burned. His breath was labored. His head screamed at him not knowing if he should back out or go through with it. A gust of wind nearly knocked him off the rail, but he gripped the rail tightly. ‘Is this a sign’ he thought. ‘Should I back out?’ he thought again but then the words of his brother raced through his mind. 

“Fuck you!...Skeleton!....Piece of shit!...Loser!....Loner!....Ugly!...”

Those words and phrases replayed over and over. Tears stung at his eyes. Will choked on a sob and finally set it in his mind. He will end it all. All he had to do was-

“Jump….”

Will pushed himself off of the bridge railing. The wind rushed by as he fell. For some reason, falling took longer than he anticipated. Then the regret set in. Panicking, he looked around for something to stop himself. However, it was too late as he smacked into the rocks and hit the water. The pain only was only felt for a moment when he finally fell into the blissful peace of death. 

-Estate-

William groaned hearing his phone ring. Looking at the clock he saw it was four in the morning.

“This better be important, calling me at four in the morning,” William grumbled slipping his glasses on and picking up the phone. “Hello?”

“Mr.Spears,” The voice spoke. 

“Yes yes what is it? Who is this?”

“It’s me, Justin Timely. I’m sorry sir, I know it is early but one of the reapers went out this morning on an early reap and the body recovered was your son.”

“What?!” William’s shout woke Ronald up. Ronald began to speak but William held up a finger to silence him.

“William Oliver Spears, age 17-”

“I swear if this is some sick joke I-I’ll-!”

“Sir this isn’t a joke. Your son is here in the infirmary still unconscious.”

“W-what room?”

“304.”  
“I’ll be there soon.” William hung up and held his face in his hands.

“Will,” Ronald asked looking concerned putting his glasses on. “Will what’s wrong?”

“We have to go to the dispatch.” William spoke through clenched teeth.

“Why?”

“W-will. H-he...h-he killed himself.”

Ronald just stared at William. The whole room seemed to go cold and still. He wasn’t able to process the words that just spilled from his husband’s lips. He was in such a daze that he didn’t realize William left the bed and was quickly getting ready. Half way snapped out of his daze, he also got ready with trembling hands. Once they were both ready they ported to the infirmary. Together they raced to his room. When they got there, Will was sitting up looking around with his new junior glasses on.

“Will!” William and Ronald both ran over and hugged him tightly.

Will let his parents embrace him while he sat there still trying to process where he is and how he got here. ‘Is this what the afterlife is like?’ Will thought. Ronald cupped Wills cheeks crying with fear behind his eyes. 

“W-will. Wh-why?” Ronald stroked Will’s cheek. “Talk t’ me baby.”

“Am I dead?” Will asked shocked at how easily he talked now.

“No no,” William said kneeling down besides Ronald. “You’re alive. Very much alive.”

“Sweetie why did you do this to yourself?” Ronald asked.

“Jesse was so angry and I felt that if I weren’t around, you and him could have a better relationship.”

“You had nothing to do with the relationship we have with your brother Will.” William sighed. “You are not a burden to us and you are a joy and a privilege to have in our life.”

“Y-you’re my miracle baby.” Ronald sniffled. “If we would have lost you...I don’t even want to dream of what could have become of us.”

“Where am I?” Will asked still confused. 

William and Ronald looked at each other.  
“I think it’s time we have a talk.” William said moving to sit on the bed, Ronald sitting on the other side of Will. “So you know how your mother and I as well as your aunts, uncle, and grandmother all talk about working in an office building?” Will nodded. “Well this is the building that Othello and Julian work in, in a different realm.”

“Realm?”

“Yes. Everyone, including you now, besides your brother and sister and Azalea are reapers.”

“Like...grim reapers?”

“Not like the crude cartoony representations that are depicted on television. We still look like humans just a bit different. Your eyes are the first difference. They are green and you need to wear glasses all the time to see.”

“You now really have my eyes,” Ronald said with a small smile.

“He does.”

“So…” Will paused. “I am a reaper why? Is it because you guys are?”

“No. Becoming a reaper is a punishment for taking your life.”

“W-wait...so you and mom a-and everyone else committed suicide?”

“Yes. We did. But we don’t talk about it because we have reasons to smile and you’re one of them.”

“So now what?”

“We aren’t gonna let y’ suffer like we did.” Ronald smiled thinking positive about this situation. “You are gonna experience life without crutches and oxygen tanks.”

“But what about school? I can’t go back like I was not crippled for years. Honestly, I don’t even want to go back. Just let the world know I died.”

“Will…”

“I’ll dye my hair and then with green eyes, no one will know who I am. I’ll finish school online.”

“Will, are you sure you want to just give in like this?”

“Yea. This is my chance to start over. My second chance. Please mom. Dad?”  
“I can’t see why not, but what do we tell the school?”

“Just tell them you transferred me out. Not like I had friends that would miss me anyway.”

“Fine. You seem very excited about this.”

Will nodded blushing a bit. Although his body and souls is new, his personality is still the same. Timid and quiet yet full of emotion. William and Ronald smiled thinking of the new life Will gets to have because of this. William and Ronald stood up getting ready to go but Will stopped them.

“Wait,” Will said. “I just ask one thing.” Will looked down. “C-can you forgive Jesse? I...I know what he did was wrong but...if I can start over I want him to do so as well.”

“Will you’re so sweet.” Ronald said smiling. “We will forgive him but he still has to know that what he did is wrong.”

“Okay.”

Will smiled and stood slowly. He stood with new life. For the first time he was able to stand and walk with no fear of stumbling. This was the start of a new life and he was ready to take it on.


	4. The Other Side of the Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-harm is mentioned, Be warned.

William, Ronald, and Will made it back to the estate by six in the morning. William opened the door and let Ronald and Will go in ahead of him. Alan looked up when he saw the door open and gasped seeing Will walking in with green eyes and glasses.

“Oh my god,” Alan said quietly. “Will you’re a reaper. You’re walking.”

“Yea,” Will said blushing looking down. 

Alan looked up at William and Ronald. He decided not to ask about it but it was such a shock. Seeing Will yawn, Ronald coaxed Will to go get some sleep since a transformation takes a toll on a new reaper. Will obliged and slowly walked up to his room still getting used to his new walking ability. 

“I’m exhausted,” Ronald said flopping on the couch.

“Agreed,” William said sitting next to Ronald. 

“Okay,” Alan said. “Now I know you most likely went through a lot but-”

“I got a phone call this morning that Will was reaped and brought to the infirmary. We rushed out, found him awake. We talked about what happened and now he wants to start his life over.” William explained yawning. 

Alan nodded and smiled. “Hungry?” he asked.

“Yea,” Ronald said shifting to lay across William’s lap.

“I’ll make breakfast.”

William and Ronald nodded soon falling back asleep on the couch. A bit later, William woke up to tugging on his pant leg. William looked down and smiled seeing his niece Azalea. Azalea giggled and crawled onto the couch.

“Hello Azalea,” William smiled stroking her brown curly hair.

“Hi uncle Will.” Azalea said sitting next to him. “Aunty Ronnie is sleeping still.”

“He is. We are really sleepy.”

“Why?”

“Because we had to take Will to the doctor.”

“Oh no! Is he poorly again?”

“No no. He is all better. You can see him once he wakes up.”

“He is? So now we can play lots?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Yay!” 

William smiled as she jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen but squealed as Eric scooped her up and attacked her with kisses. Eric really was a great father to his daughter. Extremely protective, but it’s understandable. Eric would literally kill if anyone harmed his daughter. Eric smiled looking at William and Ronald.

“Hey,” Eric smiled setting Azalea down. “Y’ look tired.”

“I am.” William said suppressing a yawn.

“Why? Y’ noh feelin well?”

“No!” Azalea giggled clinging to Eric’s leg. “Uncle Will took Will to the doctor and now he is all better.”

“Is tha’ so?”

“Aye!”

“She is correct,” William said with a smile. “Will is all better.”

“How?”

William pointed to his eyes and Eric nodded getting the gesture. Although he was happy he was better, it still was hard to know that he took his own life. Not long after, Alan called saying breakfast was ready. Azalea cheered as she clung to Eric’s leg being dragged as Eric walked. Eric chuckled at her childish behavior. It warmed his heart. Soon then after, Harmony came downstairs.

“Morning everyone,” Harmony smiled sitting down at the table. “Vatti, you look so tired. You too mutti.”

“Yes,” William said smiling. “We are very tired. But it’s alright. And Will won’t be going to school today. But, your German is getting much better.”

“Oh okay. Well since I found out I am half German and half French I thought I should learn it.”

“Keep it up. Maybe we can go on holiday to Germany.”

“That will be so much fun.”

William smiled and ate while simultaneously trying to keep Ronald awake at the table. Harmony giggled watching her parents and then looked at the time. She hurried up to finish eating and then stood.

“Where’s Jesse?” Harmony asked.

“Probably still putting on makeup.” Alan said.

“I’ll go get him then.” Harmony ran upstairs and knocked on his door. Not getting an answer she knocked again. “Jesse we have to go to school.” Nothing. “Jesse come on. We are going to be late.”

“I’m not going,” Jesse groaned turning over in bed. “I have a headache.”

“Fine,” Harmony shrugged and went back downstairs after grabbing her bookbag. “He said he isn’t going. He has a headache.”

“Alright,” William said. “Have a good day at school then. Drive safely and text us when you are at school please.”

“I will,” Harmony smiled grabbing her keys.

“Bye Mony!” Azalea waved. 

“Bye Azalea.” Harmony smiled going to her car and then driving off to school. 

“So are you going to talk to him or me?” William asked Ronald.

“I guess I should,” Ronald said sitting up. “I yelled at ‘im more.”

“Alright.”

Ronald stood up and walked upstairs to Jesse’s room. He knocked on the door and received no answer. He knocked again and nothing. Ronald sighed.

“Jesse, it’s me.” Ronald said. “Can you please open the door?”

“I have a headache,” Jesse said. 

“Do you need some ibuprofen?”

“No.”

“Jesse can I please come in?”

Jesse groaned getting up, unlocking the door and then laid back in his bed facing the wall. Ronald walked in and closed the door. Then he sat on Jesse’s bed and stroked his hair. 

“You don’t have ta talk but I’m sorry for yellin’ at you.” Ronald looked down. “I guess you get your temper from me huh? But anyway...I just want you to know that I love y’. Your dad loves y’ and we both forgive y’. Your brother also forgives y’. But that doesn’t mean we won’t discipline y. You still lose your drivin’ privileges but only for two months. And, you can get your phone back in a month. But, so you and your brother can get along, you are going to have a brothers day out once a week every week.”

“So you want me to be a chaperone to him?” Jesse asked irritated. 

“No. You are going ta spend time with ‘im. This weekend, y’ are gonna go to the hair salon with Will so he can dye his hair.”

“Fine. Can I go to sleep now?”

“Alright. I love you.” Ronald kissed his head. “Feel better.”

Ronald stood up and left the room closing the door. He walked back downstairs with a sigh. Jesse sat up after he left and groaned. Spending a whole day with Will was the last thing he wanted to do. He stood up and decided he should take some ibuprofen because his head was killing him from lack of sleep. Swinging his legs out of bed he slipped on his slippers and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed hating the person he saw staring back at him.

Despite what everyone thought about him; his friends, family, and kids at school, Jesse was depressed. He felt like the neglected middle child. Even though he got attention from his parents, majority of the time, it was negative attention. The only person that ever saw him for who he was Jesse felt, was Devin. However, Jesse felt like him and Devin can be nothing more than friends with benefits because Jesse felt so unloveable. 

Harmony was the golden child in the family. To their parent’s, she could do no wrong. She was a straight A student, philanthropic, and kind. She was always involved in school and in the community. She is talented beyond belief. She is a musical genius and even got some artistic skills from Ronald. Everything she does just makes William and Ronald proud.

Will on the other hand, he’s the helpless baby of the three of them. Will has always gotten more attention due to his disability and although Jesse complains about it, he knows it isn’t Will’s fault. Yet, because of Will, Jesse was almost always ignored or forgotten. But then again, Will is everything Jesse isn’t. Will is smart and talented as well and has a kind heart. Will also is a straight A student and is an artistic genius. Any teacher he has had loved him. Any accomplishment Will does is held on such high caliber and the whole family practically worships him for his success.

Then there is Jesse. Jesse isn’t as smart or as talented as Will and Harmony. His grades were average and he lacked talent that was immediately visible. He never received any awards or privileges in school. He felt like a huge disappointment. Jesse was always in Will and Harmony’s shadow. Anything his parents tried to get him to enjoy as a kid, he gave up because Will always came first and then Harmony because she was ‘Vatti’s little girl’ and could get anything she wanted. William and Ronald never missed her concerts or honor’s ceremonies. They never missed Will’s art shows or ceremonies either. Yet Jesse remembered every dance recital and play that his parents missed of his.   
Recalling all those memories caused tears to form in Jesse’s eyes. His head and chest hurt. He was angry, hurt, and confused. Jesse just wanted to be loved yet all he got was pain. He didn’t want to hurt inside anymore so he grabbed a razor blade from his razor and held it in his fingers. Sniffling he pulled his shorts down and cut his hip one, two, three, four, five times until he could no longer focus on the pain in his heart and head and was focused on the pain in his hip. Jesse looked at his blood covered hip, hand, and shorts. Panicking he dropped the blade in the sink and then grabbed tissue and held it on his hip. He winced as it stung and turned on the shower. He then quickly got in and washed himself watching the water go from clear to pink. 

“Wh-what’s wrong with me,” Jesse cried sliding down the shower wall sitting in the tub hugging himself. “N-no one loves me. I-I’m a failure.”

Jesse continued to cry until the water ran cold. He shivered and stood turning off the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He then cleaned up whatever evidence was left around the bathroom and then walked out. He got dressed, bandaged his cuts, and then took some ibuprofen. Hearing his stomach growl he sighed. He really didn’t want to be around anyone. He put on light makeup and then Pulled his hair into a ponytail. Looking in the mirror he sighed. He really did look like Harmony like this. It pained him to know he could look so much like someone who seems so perfect yet he himself was falling apart. However, no one could know how he was hurting. No one could know his side.


	5. F is for...

Othello sat at his desk and continued running test on his experimental eye drops and contacts to avoid the need for glasses for reapers. He continued working while Julian worked on experiments to aid in advancing society in Hell. Although the rest of the world has advanced technologically, Hell was stuck in the early stages of the renaissance. As they both worked, Othello felt a sudden wave a nausea. He drank some water trying to ignore it but the water wanted to come back up. He tried to suppress it, but his body wouldn’t let him and he held his mouth as he rushed to the nearest trash can. He then began to vomit into the can. Julian rushed to him worried.

“Love, are you alright?” Julian asked worried. 

After a few moments Othello nodded. “I’m fine. Can you grab me my water.”

“Of course.” Julian rushed to grab his water ant then gave it to him.

“Thank you.” Othello drank and sighed feeling a bit better.

“Are you alright? Did you eat something bad at lunch?”

“No. I think it was just a bit of morning sickness.”

“Oh okay. Well if y- wait.” Julian’s face turned from one of worry to one of shock. “M-morning sickness?”

“Oh. Oops.” Othello giggled. “I meant to keep that a secret for a while longer.”

“Olly...are you...p-pregnant?”

“Uh huh!” 

“Боже мой!” Julian hugged Othello. “Oh my god are you serious?” 

“Yes.” Othello smiled and cupped Julian’s cheek. “You’re gonna be a daddy.”

Julian smiled and kissed Othello. He was so happy and excited to become a father. And not only a father, but a father to a child birthed by the man whom he loved. Othello wiped some of his tears and stood up placing a hand on his stomach.

“How...how far along are you?” Julian asked placing his hands on Othello’s stomach as well.

“Well I went to the doctor last week so Friday marks eight weeks. Two months.”

“How did you know?”

“Well, I woke up one morning and went to the bathroom and I felt bloated. But when I turned to the side to look in the mirror, it didn’t look like I was bloated. I touched my stomach and it felt firmer than usual and I thought I should take a test, so I did and it came back positive and now there is a baby growing inside of me.”

“Oh I am so happy!”

“I honestly don’t think I would know what to do if you weren’t happy.”

“How could I not be? We have talked about starting a family for three years now.”

“I know. It’s still worrisome though.”

“We are in this together love. I would never leave your side.”

“I know.” Othello smiled and looked at the time. “I’m ready to go home.”

“Let’s go home then моя любовь (my love)”.

With beaming faces, they packed up and headed to the parking lot to go home.


	6. If You Don't Know, Now You know

It was a Friday night, the one night where the whole family was all together for dinner. Because of conflicting schedules, the family rarely had opportunities to be together at one time despite living under one roof for ten almost eleven years. Everyone sat as the table was finished being set. Everyone except Will.

“Where’s Will?” Grell asked putting food on her plate. 

“He may be asleep still.” Ronald said.

“Is he on new medication that is making him drowsy?” Othello asked.

“Nah. He actually-” Ronald looked up and smiled. “There he is.”

Everyone turned around and gasped seeing Will standing up straight without crutches. Will’s cheeks flushed and he looked away. 

“Will…” Grell gasped.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Adrian said in shock. “You’re one of us.”

“Y-yea.” Will stammered rubbing his arm nervously. “I am…”

“Oh. Grandpa can say some fucked up shit like that and no one bats an eyelash but I say it and I’m a disgusting human being?” Jesse complained.

“Jesse watch your mouth.” William sighed. “That isn’t what your grandfather meant.”

“What the hell did he mean then?”

“Language Jesse. And he meant...he meant…” Everyone looked at each other. All the adults swore never to talk about being reapers around the kids, praying that they didn’t need to know about it at least until they were much older.

“Exactly!” Jesse slammed his hands on the table pushing his chair back causing it to fall while he stood. “You don’t know what he meant because you were trying to justify his bullshit! Everyone gets away with fucked up shit but me! Harmony could murder someone and you would sweep it under a goddamn rug!”

“Jesse-”

“I’m tired of being the only one that is looked at like a total fuck up! Sorry I’m not a talented genius like Will and Harmony! Sorry I’m not a kiss ass like Harmony!”  
“What?” Harmony looked at Jesse in shock.

“Sorry I’m not a helpless little bitch like Will!”

“Jesse be quiet right now.” William’s tone grew harsher.

Jesse glared at his father chest heaving and his eyes tearing up. Jesse had had it. Everyone stared at Jesse confused and shocked at his outburst. They knew he was hotheaded, but he never exploded like this before.

“Jesse. I was not trying to justify what your grandfather was saying, I was trying to find the words to help everyone understand.”

“Sure you fucking were.” Jesse stormed off wiping the tears streaming down his face. 

Jesse went to the front door and slipped his shoes on then stormed out the house slamming the door behind him. Will watched as his brother left and bit his lip. In a burst of courage he followed him.

“M-mommy,” Azalea looked at Alan scared and confused.

“Shh it’s alright.” Alan said.

Will looked around knowing that Jesse couldn’t have gone far. As he searched, he heard soft crying coming from the garden gazebo. Will walked over to the gazebo quietly and taking a deep breath gained some form of courage to speak.

“J-jesse,” Will muttered timidly.

“Get away from me,” Jesse spat through gritted teeth.

“Jesse please. I-I want to talk to you.”

“What do we possibly have to talk about? What could you possibly say to make me feel any better?”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? That’s what you came out here for was to say ‘sorry’ in your little baby voice and I was just gonna feel so fucking moved that I was gonna forget the whole thing like everyone else does?”

“N-no...I just...I-I don’t know wh-what I did to make you h-hate me.”  
“Neither do I.” Jesse laughed through tears trying not to lose it again. “I guess I just do!”

“I wanna fix things Jesse.”

“Well news flash dipshit. You can’t! You can’t fix seventeen years overnight...well apparently you can because now you’re all better like nothing happened.”

“Th-this isn’t my f-fault...I didn’t know that this was gonna happen. I tried to make things right but I didn’t know any better.”

“So let me get this shit straight. You tried to make things right by fixing yourself somehow overnight and thought the world was gonna be alright again? Really?”

“N-no...I mean yes b-but no...Jesse I can explain if you let me.”

“Fine. Explain. And if you piss me off anymore than you have for the past seventeen years, I am going to kick your ass and put you back in a goddamn wheelchair.”

“O-okay…” Will took a step back scared of his brother much more than usual. “L-last night I k-killed myself.” Jesse scoffed. “I did. I-I’m telling you the truth.”

“Get away from me Will.”

“What?”

“Get the hell away from me!” Jesse shouted ready to charge at Will.

Will, growing more fearful, took off running which felt all too new to him. He ran back to the house, tripping and stumbling. He ran through the front door and closed it panting looking as white as a sheet.

“Will what’s wrong?” Ronald asked looking up from where he sat.

“J-jesse was gonna hurt m-me so I-I ran.” Will panted. “I-I just made him m-more upset.”

Grell seeing William growing more frustrated stood up. “I will go talk to him. It won’t do either of you good if you go at it again.” Grell walked to the door and slipped her shoes on. “Will sweetie where is he?”

“The gazebo,” Will shook like a leaf.

“Thank you sweetie. Go sit down okay.”

Will nodded and let Grell out the house. Grell made her way to the gazebo quickly. Meanwhile, Jesse sat in the gazebo crying blood staining his black shirt from where he cut himself on his side. His head was spinning and his heart was racing. He then jumped hearing Grell call his name.

“Jesse,” Grell called walking towards the gazebo. “Jesse are you in there?” Hearing a sniffle gave Jesse away. She walked in and sat next to him. “Hey. Jesse, talk to me sweetie.” Nothing. “Come here.” 

Grell wrapped her arms around Jesse pulling him close. Feeling an embrace, Jesse sobbed into her chest. He cried for at least five minutes, not sharing a single word between them. Grell just rocked back and forth stroking his hair trying to calm him down. She never seen Jesse like this so she knew something more was bothering him. Once his sobs turned to mere sniffles, she kissed his head and sighed.

“Now Jesse,” Grell started. “What’s wrong? You’re bleeding.”

“I-I just scraped my side when I-I slipped” Jesse lied. “Wh-what isn’t wrong anyway?” Jesse mumbled.

“I don’t know. You tell me. You know you can talk to me hun.”

“Y-you’ll just tell m-my parents and th-then they’ll t-try and justify themselves.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. Th-they don’t care about me.”

“Now Jesse that isn’t true. Your mother and father love you so much. It’s just hard for them to express it sometimes.”

“To me. Th-they can be so loving and supportive of Will and Harmony but not to me!”

“Calm down. Calm down. Take a deep breath.”

Jesse panted and clenched his fist. 

“Now I will say one thing,” Grell said brushing Jesse’s hair out of his face. “I am not your mom, your dad, Will, or Harmony so don’t yell at me. Keep your temper down. I’m here to help you not hurt you okay?”

“O-Okay.”

“Now, let’s start over. Why do you feel like your parents don’t care about you? And you can tell me and I promise I won’t go tell your parents unless I have to.”

Jesse took a deep breath. “I feel l-like my m-mom and dad put Harmony and Will on a pedestal b-because they do s-such amazing things a-and I-I’m nothing. I-I have no talent, I-I’m not smart, I-I’m just a failure. Th-they always praise Harmony and Will and in order to get noticed I-I have to fuck up.”

“Now I know for a fact that isn’t true and I’m not saying that to diminish your feelings but I am saying because I know your parents. I have known your parents for a VERY long time and they try to do all they can for you. And you are talented and smart. Grades and awards mean nothing.”

“To you, maybe not but to them it puts me at the bottom of the pile.”

“So why don’t you talk to your parents about how you feel?”

“Because they are going to say the same thing. ‘We love you so much.’ ‘We don’t treat you any differently.’ Blah blah blah. It’s old. And everyone else is blind to it. Even you. I can’t even count the number of times I have been overlooked.”

“I’m sorry sweetie. I just...it’s hard to put myself in your shoes because I was an only child. And I’m not home all the time so I only know what I see.”

“Well you saw what I saw. What the hell happened to Will? Last night he was crippled. Today he is perfectly fine.”

“Well, did you let him explain?”

“I was gonna but then he said something stupid.”

“Like?”

“That he killed himself. Like I’m supposed to believe that when he is standing right in front of me.”

“Well he was telling the truth.”

“You believe him? Are you just trying to boost his fucking ego?”

“Yes I believe him and no I am not trying to boost his ego. I believe him because I know from experience.”

“What experience?”

“I killed myself, your grandfather, your aunts, your uncle, Julian, your mother, and your father. We all killed ourselves and as punishment our souls are reincarnated into reapers so we can see the lives of others and judge them.”

“This sounds like a load of bull.”

“Well it’s not. What can I do to prove to you that I am telling you the truth?”

“Do something...I dunno, grim reaper-y.”

“I can’t really do much without my scythe.”

“So get it.”

“It’s in the office. Your grandfather has his though.”

“I feel like I’m being lied to.”

“You aren’t. I’ll just take you to the office then.”

“What do you mean you’ll ju-”

Grell gripped his hand and then ported to the Dispatch Office. Jesse gasped and bent over feeling dizzy from the sudden movement. Jesse looked around and saw a bunch of people dressed all in black and white, with green eyes and wearing glasses. 

“Hey Grell,” A young woman by the name of Ally said. “I thought you were off today. Who’s this?” She asked looking at Jesse.

“Hello dear.” Grell smiled. “We were just stopping by. This is my grandson Jesse. He is learning about reapers today and what we do.”

“Well what I do is boring. Paperwork and scythe management. Your grandmother gets all the fun stuff. As long as she stays out of trouble.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Well it was nice meeting you Jesse.”

Ally hurried off and went to her office. Grell smiled walking to hers. 

“Come on Jesse.” Jesse nodded following Grell to her office. Once they were there Grell unlocked the door and let Jesse go in and then went in behind him closing the door. “So welcome to my office, well mine and your mother’s. Alan’s office is also down on this floor and your father’s and uncle’s office are upstairs since they are in charge of this branch. Any questions?”

“Yea. Who’s that?” Jesse pointed to a picture on the wall. Grell looked at it and smiled.

“That’s me and your father when we met in hm,” Grell tapped her chin. “I believe 1770-something. It was so long ago.”

“1770-something!? How old are you guys?”

“Old dear. I’m starting to get wrinkles. I might get some botox.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it. Now don’t tell your father I brought you here or he’ll kill me.”

“Oh...okay.”

“Now that I brought you here and showed you what I could, will you be nice and apologize to your brother?”

“Fine.”

“Okay. Let’s get back home before they ask questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any typos and don't be afraid to comment.


	7. Saturdays are for the Boys and Girls

Jesse laid in bed after getting home from going to the reaper realm. His thoughts were flooded with questions. What other secrets were his family hiding? It never occurred to him that his family never aged. Well the adults at least didn’t. He always thought they just looked good for their age. This whole ordeal made it hard for him to sleep. He didn’t have a phone or laptop to distract him. Looking at the clock, it was six in the morning. He sighed and sat up. He decided to go for a run.

He got out of bed and went to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of Nike leggins and a matching tank top and his white running shoes. He went to the bathroom and freshened up then got dressed. Pulling his hair into a ponytail he sighed. Jesse then went downstairs and grabbed an apple. He ate it and then grabbed his house keys and his debit card out of his wallet then left. 

Jesse took off in a light jog down the driveway of the estate. Once he reached the main road, he jogged in his decided direction; towards Devin’s house. Devin lived in the same area amongst the large mansions and castles of Scotland. He’s only been over a couple times with friends, but the times he was over there he was always blown away by how regal his home looked. Once he reached the estate he saw that Devin’s room light was on. ‘He seems to never sleep’, Jesse thought. He knocked on the door. A few minutes later Devin opened it.

“Oh shit,” Devin said.”And here I thought you fell off the face of the earth. Come in. My dad is at work” He let Jesse in and closed the door behind him.”Getting some fitness in I see.”

“Yea.” Jesse said with a smile. “I have nothing else better to do since I’m grounded.”

“What did you do?” Devin grabbed some water from the kitchen for him and Jesse then went upstairs to his room. 

“Our prank on Will. My parents didn’t find it as funny as we did and decided to ground me. So I have no phone, laptop, car, and I have to basically spend all day with him today.”

“Sounds tough,” Devin sat on his bed and Jesse sat next to him taking the water.

“Yea. Thank you for the water.”

“No problem. I mean I asked your sister where you were yesterday and she said you were sick.”

“I had a headache. I haven’t been sleeping well for the past few days.”

“Why?”

Jesse bit his lip. He didn’t know if he should talk to Devin about everything that has gone on these past few days. His silence worried Devin.

“Jess.” Devin looked at Jesse with soft eyes. “What’s wrong? You’re not normally this quiet.”

“Nothing.” Jesse smiled looking up at him. “Just was thinking.”

“About what?”

Jesse decided to change the topic. “Us.”

“What about us?” Devin raised an eyebrow. 

“Well...we’ve been hooking up for a year or two and well…” Jesse sighed. “Never mind.”

“No no. It’s okay. I think I know what you are trying to say.” Jesse looked up at Devin. 

“You do? Then what am I saying?” Jesse blushed slightly looking down.

“Well, I think you want to know if there is anything more behind our hookups and I think there is.” Devin smiled when Jesse looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes. “I have been feeling like this for a while but was too afraid to ask but, do you want to be my boyfriend? Did I get it right?”

“Does this answer your question?” Jesse leaned over and kissed Devin softly.

“It sure does.”

They both laid back cuddling on the bed. Jesse smiled laying his head on Devin’s chest feeling his boyfriend play with his hair. Although they sometimes did this on their own time together, this time it had a different meaning. It was sweeter and richer. The soft stroking of his hair made him doze off into a light sleep. Devin smiled as Jesse slept. It warmed his heart to see him so at peace. He rubbed his shoulder and Jesse shifted slightly. His shifting caused his shirt to rise slightly revealing the short and scattered cuts on his side. Panicking he shook Jesse awake.

“H-huh?” Jesse asked.

“Jesse did you do this?” Devin asked lifting the side of his shirt up.

“I…” he pushed his shirt down covering the scars. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Jesse please. I knew something was wrong.”

“I-I’ve been depressed.”

“Why? Why did you do this to yourself?”

“I...I can’t say.”

“Jesse, you can trust me. It’s okay.”

“I-I...things are n-not going well for me at home or in life in general.”

“Like what?” 

Jesse looked at the time. He quickly stood up. “Can we talk about this later?” 

“Promise we will talk about it then?”

“I promise. I love you. I have to go.”   
Jesse kissed Devin quickly then ran downstairs and headed back home. Devin sighed worried about his new boyfriend’s health, mentally and physically. Jesse ran back home, his heart racing. Once he got home, he was met with his parents and siblings in the living room. 

“Jesse,” William said. “Where were you?”

“I went for a run,” Jesse said walking past them. “Can’t you see that?”

“Jesse, I don’t have time for your disrespect.”

“I’m going to shower. I’ll be down in a bit.”

Jesse went upstairs and quickly showered. He got dressed in black skinny jeans, an adidas hoodie. After, he did his makeup. He then ran downstairs brushing his hair. 

“I’m ready,” Jesse said. “Let’s get this over with.”

William and Ronald both sighed and walked out to their family car. William got into the drivers seat and Ronald in the passenger. Jesse climbed into the third row, while Harmony and Will sat next to each other in the second row. Jesse groaned seeing Harmony and Will on their phones.

“So what color are you going to dye your hair?” Harmony asked.

“I’m not sure,” Will thought. “Maybe blonde so I can look like you and Jesse.”

“You don’t have to do that. We know you’re our brother.”

“Regrettably,” Jesse mumbled.

“Don’t listen to him Will. I think silver will look good on you. Like Grandpa.” 

“I like silver,” Will smiled looking down.

“It’ll look good on you. Plus your glasses will make you look all hipster.”

“That sounds good.”

Soon they arrived at the hair salon. They all got out and Will looked up at the sign and then into the store. Seeing all the people he grew nervous.

“There are a lot of people in there,” Will said backing up closer to the car.

“It’ll be alright buddy,” Ronald said. “We are all here with you. Come on.”  
Ronald took his hand and walked into the salon. Everyone else followed. Ronald smiled and walked to the front desk. 

 

“Hey Amy,” Ronald smiled.

“Hey Ronnie,” Amy said. “Need ta be dyed again?”

“Nah I’m good. My son wants to dye his hair.”

“Oh I never met yer kids.”

“Yea, this is my youngest Will, then that’s Harmony my oldest and Jesse the second oldest. Triplets.”

“Wow. Y’ look good fer raisin three kids.”

“Couldn’t do it without m’ husband.” Ronald smiled at William. 

“Well congrats. I can take yer son now.”

“Thanks. Go on Will. ‘E’s a bit shy.”

“Okay, well nice ta meet y’ Will. Wha’ d’ y want ta do t’ yer hair?”

“I-I want t-to dye i-it silver,” Will mumbled looking down. 

“Oh my god speak up,” Jesse groaned.

“Jesse,” William sighed.

“It’s alright.” Amy said. “Let’s do your hair.”

Amy took Will to the salon chair and started to work on him.

“Do I really have to stay here and do nothing?” Jesse asked.

“Why don’t you spend time with your brother and talk to him?” William suggested.

“No. I would rather talk to a dead body.”

“I’ll stay here with Jesse and Will,” Harmony smiled.

“Aren’t you a fucking saint.” Jesse rolled his eyes sitting down picking up a fashion magazine.  
“It doesn’t hurt to be nice to our brother. You need to fix whatever issues you have with him because he has been nothing but kind to you and you treat him like dirt.”

“I’m sorry were you saying something? All I heard bullshit.”

“Why are you being a jerk to everyone?”

“Alright enough.” William said. “We are going to the store to pick up a few things. If Will is done before we get back call us.”

“Okay.” 

William and Ronald left, leaving the triplets in the salon. Harmony looked over at Jesse. Although he kept a cold face, she could tell there was hurt in his eyes. Frowning slightly she sighed.

“Jesse,” Harmony said and was met with silence. “Jesse, I’m sorry for calling you a jerk. I didn’t mean it.”

“You did,” Jesse spoke not looking at her. “If you didn’t mean it you wouldn’t have said it.”

“You’re right. I just...what did I do to upset you so much?”

“Listen, I don’t want to talk about it. Just put your headphones in and leave me alone.”

“Jesse please. Can we talk about this?”

“There is nothing to talk about.”

“What you said at dinner the other night says otherwise. You’re hurting and I see that.”

“Let me ask you something,” Jesse closed the magazine. “Are you a therapist?”

“No.”

“So stop trying to get inside my head and thinking you can help. I get it. You want to be the one to fix everything but you can’t. I just had a bad day and that night and I snapped. It’s fine. I’m fine. Just drop it.”

“Oh...okay. Sorry.” Harmony looked down at her phone. “Do you want to use my phone?”

“No.”

“Okay.” She thought. Harmony wanted to try and get some conversation out of Jesse. “So, I went on Instagram and saw that Devin changed his tag to taken.” Jesse looked up at Harmony. ‘Bingo’ she thought.

“He did? When?”

“This morning.”

“Oh.” Jesse’s face showed no emotion, he looked calm and stoic like his father. “That’s nice.”

“Wait, I thought you and Devin were a couple or at least trying to be.”

“I mean we are. He asked me out this morning.”

“You don’t seem happy.”

“I am.”

“Then smile or something.”

“Can you just,” Jesse held his head. “Dammit my head hurts.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Jesse stood up and got dizzy so he sat back down. “Dammit.”

“Jesse you don’t look so good.”

“I’m just tired okay. Can you shut up?”

“Okay.”

Harmony and Jesse didn’t talk for the rest of their time at the salon. Jesse eventually fell asleep on the couch in the salon. Harmony every couple minutes or so would look back to see how Will was doing. She smiled at him every time they made eye contact keeping him at ease. A few hours later Will was finally done with his hair and walked over to Harmony and Jesse who was still asleep on the couch. Harmony smiled.

“Oh my god Will,” Harmony stood up. “You look so good.”

“Thanks,” Will blushed. 

“No problem. I’ll call mom.” Harmony dialed Ronald’s number and waited for him to pick up. “Hey mom.”

“Hey sweetie.” Ronald answered. “Will’s done?”

“Yea and he looks really good. Definitely favors Grandpa.”

“Okay, we’ll be on our way. Jesse is still there right?”

“Yes. He is asleep though. He got a headache and went to sleep. It might be the fumes from the salon.”

“Okay. I’ll bring some pain pills just in case he still has it when he wakes up. We should be there in about 10.”

“Okay mom, bye.” Harmony hung up and sat. “They should be here in ten minutes.”

“Okay,” Will sat next to Harmony. 

They all sat waiting for their parents. Soon Harmony saw their car stood. She tapped Jesse on his shoulder to wake him up.

“Jesse, mom and dad are here.” Harmony said. 

“Alright,” Jesse stretched and stood up. 

William came in and paid Amy and smiled at Will. 

“Your hair looks very nice,” William smiled. 

“Thanks dad,” Will said blushing going to the car. He smiled seeing Ronald’s face light up.

“Oh my god Will,” Ronald smiled as Will got in the car. “You look so good.”

“Thank you.”

“Doesn’t he look like Grandpa?” Harmony asked. 

“He does,” Ronald smiled. “Jesse, what do you think of Will’s hair?”

“It looks nice I guess.” Jesse shrugged sitting in the back.

“So what do we want for lunch?”   
“Let Will pick.” Harmony said. 

“Alright, where do y’ wanna eat Will?”

“Um…” Will thought. “Sushi.”

“Alright. Babe let’s go to that sushi bar in the city.”

“Alright.”

William drove to the city to the sushi bar. Parking they all got out and went into the restaurant. Getting a table they sat. Will looked around a bit overwhelmed by the amount of people and shrunk down into the seat.

“Are you okay Will?” William asked.

“I feel like everyone is staring at me,” Will said looking down.

“No one is staring at you.”

“C-can we just order to go?”

“Alright.”

“Are you serious?” Jesse threw his menu down. “Why is it that as soon as he says he doesn’t want to be somewhere, everyone is like ‘oh okay let’s please the baby’?”

“Jesse stop it,” Ronald said dangerously low to not startle others in the restaurant. “If Will needs ta leave because he’s uncomfortable you have to respect that.”

“Oh my god. You favor him so fucking much.”

Jesse left the table and stormed out of the restaurant. Will looked down feeling bad and even more uncomfortable. Harmony held Will’s hand and sighed. William asked Harmony to help Will out and to the car handing her the keys. Harmony nodded and helped Will to the car. There, Jesse was leaning against the car looking at the ground.

“Why are you such an ass?” Harmony asked helping Will into the car. “Why can’t you just suck it up, get off your high horse, and be a good brother?”

“Listen Harmony,” Jesse glared. “If you don’t want me to lose my shit I suggest you get your prissy ass in the car and shut the fuck up. I don’t need your good samaritan bull shit to make you seem like the golden child.”  
“What the hell Jesse? Why do you hate everyone who does nothing but love you?”

“I am walking away now. I’ll see you when I see you.”

“No,” Harmony gripped his wrist. “We need to talk about this. We are almost 18. We have to be an actual family because who knows how long we will have each other?”

“Does it fucking matter?!”

“Yes it does!”

“Stop it!” Will shouted from out the car. “P-please stop it. I-If Jesse wants t-to go...w-we will see him at home...j-just please stop fighting.”

“Alright,” Harmony says sensing Will’s fear and hurt. “I’ll see you later Jesse.”

Jesse just walked not really knowing where he was going. William and Ronald came out of the restaurants with bags of food.

“Where’s Jesse?” William asked. 

“He is walking home.” Harmony said getting in the car. 

“What happened?”

“We got into an argument and Will got scared.”

“Why were you arguing?”

“Because I just,” Harmony sighed feeling herself grow emotional. “Why can’t he just be nice to Will. I-I don’t care about me, it’s Will. W-will hasn’t done anything to Jesse so why can’t he be nice to him? I-It’s not fair.”

“Harmony don’t cry.” Ronald frowned. 

“I can’t help it.” Harmony wiped her cheeks. “Wh-what if Will never came back a-and the last memory we had w-was him being bullied by Jesse?”

“Well Will is here. We are going to have a serious talk with Jesse okay. And with all of you.”

“Okay.”


	8. I Don't Want to Feel

Jesse ran to Devin’s house. He had to get away from his family for just a while. Knocking on the door he hugged himself waiting for Devin to answer. Once Devin opened the door he looked at Jesse sensing something was wrong.

“Hey Je-” Devin began but was cut off by Jesse slamming his lips against his. Devin kissed back shocked and then broke the kiss. “Jesse wh-” Again Jesse kissed Devin.

“D-devin I need you.” Jesse cupped Devin’s cheeks almost begging.

“Wait wait wait.” Devin pulled Jesse away from him. “Jesse what happened?”

“I just,” Jesse looked down. “I don’t want to feel hurt anymore. I want to feel good. Y-you know how to make me happy. Y-you make me happy. P-please Devin.”

“Jesse this isn’t like you and sex won’t take the pain away. Come on. Let’s talk about this.” Devin led Jesse to the couch and sat down pulling him on his lap. “What’s been going on?” Silence. “Jesse I want to, I need to help you. Seeing you like this is hard for me. You told me earlier you’ve been depressed and obviously you’ve been hurting yourself. What’s going on?”

“I n-need help.”

“What kind of help?”

“To be happy. I feel like...I feel like an outcast at home. Everything I do is wrong even if I feel like it’s right. I...I don’t want to be this person anymore. I can’t sleep at night. I am just so tired. I-I’m so tired.”

“Jess,” Devin wrapped his arms around Jesse pulling him closer kissing his head. “Why don’t you go see a therapist?”

“What’s that gonna do?”

“Keep you from killing yourself.”

“What’s that gonna fix? W-will...nevermind.”

“What? Will what?”

“You’ll think I’m crazy.”

“No I won’t.”

“Promise?”  
“Of course.”

“So...my family has kept a secret from all the kids in the family but now everyone knows because Will killed himself but now he’s back and he’s a...a…”

“Grim reaper?”

“Yea.” Jesse ran his fingers through his hair. “Wait, how did you know that? Are you one of them too?”

“No. But I know and knew what they are for a long time.”

“How did you know?”

“Well your family isn’t the only family holding secrets.”

“Wh-what do you mean Devin?”

“I’m not human either.”

“Wh-what? Devin you’re freaking me out. Stop. This isn’t funny.”

“But I’m telling you the truth. I’m not human.”

“Then what are you?”

“A demon.”

Jesse looked into Devin’s eyes and saw the seriousness in them. Not knowing how to feel he just nodded.

“Are you gonna say anything?” Devin asked wiping Jesse’s stray tears.

“Wh-what’s there to say?” Jesse tilted his head back holding the tears back. 

“I don’t really know but I do know that I hate seeing you like this. You need to learn how to let these feelings out in a healthy way. Hurting yourself is not good for you and sex isn’t always the solution.”

“I know, I just don’t know what else to do.”

“Well maybe talk to your parents and I mean talk. Not say that you’re pissed off and then as soon as they start talking you get angry.”  
“I don’t mean to get angry.” Jesse looked down knowing Devin was right. 

“I know you don’t.” Sensing Jesse was getting upset, he kissed his head and stroked his hair. “You just gotta work on it. I know how smart you are and you’ll work on it and fix it once you put your mind to it.”

“You’re the only one that thinks I’m smart.”

“That’s not true. Your brother and sister are book smart. You know how to survive. Even though life is tough, you’re surviving. That’s what I admire about you Jesse. You have that go getter attitude. You’re feisty. You’re fashionable. You’re beautiful. I see it and others see it to. You just gotta listen to them the way you listen to me. Got it?” Devin cupped Jesse’s chin making him look up at him.

“I got it.” Jesse blushed and half giggled as Devin kissed his nose. “What I don’t get is how you’re a demon. Does your dad know or is he a demon? This is so much to get hold of.”

“I’ve been this way since birth.”

“Was your mom demon?”

“No. She was human. Demon pregnancies are quicker than a human or even reaper pregnancy. I practically drained the life from her but my father said she was happy til the very end.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“So what’s Hell like?” Jesse asked switching to a more fun topic. “Is it dark and all damned?”

“It’s actually a lot nicer since the whole war thing. With my dad keeping things in order with the whole union with angels and reapers. I’m surprised you don’t remember this.”

“Why should I?”

“You were there.”

“What?”

“You really don’t remember? You had to be about five or six. Your family basically was the center of a war.”

“I really don’t know what you’re on about.”  
“Well you don’t have to worry about it. You should really get home though. Your parents are gonna really be mad if you’re not home.”

“You’re right. I’m already in enough trouble.” Jesse stood from Devin’s lap, Devin standing after him. “Actually.” Jesse hooked his arms around Devin’s neck, Devin’s arms snaking around Jesse’s waist. “Being a demon might be pretty cool. I wanna be one. If my brother can be a reaper why can’t I be a demon?”

“If you become a demon your parents might kill me.” Devin chuckled. 

“But could you do it? If it’s my choice, what can they say?”

“I mean I could but I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“Tell me this, do demons live forever?”

“If not forever, for a very long time. My dad is old as hell. No pun intended.”

“And hot as hell. That’s where you get all your good looks from.”

“Don’t call my dad hot, that’s weird.” Devin laughed kissing Jesse’s head. “But why did you ask if demons live forever?”

“Because I might love you enough to want to be with you forever and if you stay hot for a long time and I get all old and gross, you’ll leave me and find someone else when I’m like thirty and you still look like a twenty-one year old.”

“I love you too Jesse and at thirty I wouldn’t leave you. I just don’t want you to commit to being a demon and our relationship falls apart.”

“I get what you’re saying.”

“Let’s give it a bit of time. I want you to be happy and I think we should take it one step at a time. The first step being talking to your parents.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to them.”

“Good.”

“And then I’ll come over tomorrow and you can show me a good time hm?” Jesse kissed Devin biting his lip gently as he broke the kiss.

“Damn you’re so fucking sexy babe.” Devin squeezed Jesse’s ass causing him to gasp and giggle. 

“So are you so it’s perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow and then you can put those hands to good use.”

“Alright babe. Let me drive you home.”

“You’re such a gentleman.”

Devin chuckled as he led Jesse to the garage and then into the car. Jesse got in and smiled strapping in as the door closed. Devin then got in and strapped in. He plugged his phone into the audio jack and put some music on. He then drove Jesse home as they sang and joked for those few minutes. Once Devin reached the front of Jesse’s house, he smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jesse smiled.

“See you.” Devin squeezed Jesse’s hand. “And remember, you are smart and strong. I love you.” Devin pressed his head against Jesse’s.

“I love you too,” Jesse held Devin’s hand closing his eyes. “Thank you.”

Devin smiled letting Jesse go. As Jesse got out the car and walked up the steps he turned and waved to Devin and sighed as Devin pulled off. Jesse then walked into the house and sighed. He walked around aimlessly, thinking. He made his way to the stairs and took one step after the other upstairs. He walked past his father’s study and saw through the crack in the door his father sitting on the couch with Ronald on his lap. 

“I know Will I just,” Ronald sighed. “I failed as a mother an’ I know it.”

“Ronald you cannot beat yourself up over this.” William sighed rubbing Ronald’s back. 

“How can I not?”

“No one is a perfect parent. We have made many mistakes but our children are not one of them.”

“I just want my kids t’ love each other. I...Boss I keep havin’ these dreams an’...a-an’ it’s m’ ma.”

“Ronald,” William held Ronald close remembering the story Ronald told him on that stormy night in the diner many years ago. 

“I-I feel like I’m failin’ her too. M’ ma did everythin she could fer me an’ til the day she died she though’ of how to make sure I was okay and I can’t even do that for my own kids and-”

William squeezed Ronald getting him to calm down before he broke down but William had to ask the question that has been weighing down on him for a while now. “Ronald, is this why you have been avoiding having another baby? Because you want to get this right?” Ronald just nodded into William’s shoulder. “I understand now.”

Jesse looked down stepping away from the door. He felt enormous guilt welling up inside him. He didn’t know his parents wanted another kid and because of him not getting along with Will and Harmony, his mother is scared. ‘Do they think I would hurt the baby?’ Jesse thought to himself. ‘Do they really see me as a monster that would hurt a kid?’ Jesse went to his room and opened the door finding Harmony in there sitting at his desk.

“What are you doing?” Jesse asked soullessly not wanting to bother causing a scene.

“I was waiting for you.” Harmony said watching her brother walk to his bed and sit. She opened her mouth to speak but Jesse’s words came first.

“I’m sorry.” Jesse said while looking down. “You were right. I am being a jerk and an ass. I know I need to be nicer to Will. I know I need to be nicer to you. It’s just some problems I’ve been having and I am letting it get the best of me even though I don’t know what the best me is and I probably don’t have one. But just know that I am sorry. I can’t fix any of this but I’ll do better. Or at least try to.”

“Wow.” Harmony said not expecting any of this from her brother. “I didn’t expect you to apologize but I will accept. I know something has been bothering you and I hate seeing my brother suffer. Both of you. You’re not an ass though. A jerk maybe but an ass no. We are all jerks.”

“I guess.”

“What caused a sudden change in heart?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright. Well mom has a plate of food set in the fridge for you if you’re hungry.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Harmony stood walking to the door and then turned. “You should really talk to Will though as well. Y’know. When you’re ready.”

“Got it.”

Harmony left Jesse alone in his room. Talking to Will was something he knew he had to do but his irrational hatred ran deep. It made him sick. It got to the point where he didn’t even want to entertain the idea of eating. Jesse laid back and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes closed and he began to drift but a knock shook him awake.

“Jesse?” Ronald asked opening the door.

“Yes?” Jesse said.

“I didn’t know you were home.”

“I got here a while ago.”

“Are you hungry?”

“No. I ate already.”

“Oh.” Ronald’s eyebrow raises when he hears Jesse’s stomach growl. “Jesse go eat.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

Jesse walked downstairs and to the kitchen Ronald following him. He grabbed his food and some chopsticks. Sitting down, he ate the sushi that was purchased before his explosion on Will. Ronald sat next to him and smiled.

“Is it good?” Ronald asked.

“Yea.” Jesse shrugged. 

“Harmony told me you and that boy are dating.”

“Devin? Yea. We are.”

“That’s so nice. I don’t think I remember him, what’s he like?”

“He’s understanding, smart, strong, subhuman.”

“Subhuman?”

“He’s a demon.”

“Wh-what?”

“A demon. You know. Like you’re a reaper.”

“How do you know?”

“He told me because I told him what you are.”

“Well I’m happy for you. Just be careful.”

“Why?”

“Well I can tell y’ from experience young boys have their urges and can break hearts.”

“Are you saying that because of what he is?”

“No. Of course not. I just want you to be mindful and careful. I don’t want y’ ta be hurt.”

“Devin wouldn’t hurt me. He knows how to make me feel right again.”


	9. Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back temporarily. TW in this chapter. Hope you are all still with me.

Harmony sat in her music room that was built by her father and uncle closer to the lake. Away she played on her piano, cascading riffs along the ivory keys. Her eyes closed as she swayed along with the music that echoed within the room. She began to sing, her voice melodic and angelic. Her song was one of hope and pain with a swingy jazz flow. It was a plea for peace within her family while she maintained her own strength.

“Whats with the crazy business  
Who can we trust  
A family’s heart so broken  
One begs to fix with lust  
But when a heart is broken  
All can feel it round   
You ought to think that hell was only underground

I tell our family secret  
It last a hundred years  
But the problem with a secret  
It draws out all the tears

My brother, the one born first  
Has a bit of a problem  
He doesn’t think we love ‘im but we do   
And the second brother  
Who took steps like Lazarus  
Still believes  
He’s a burden to father and mother  
Father and mother  
They love us so  
But, they are so torn they don’t know what to know

So I pray  
Yes, I pray to know  
What to do to revive their souls  
So I can help make my family whole”

Harmony finished singing her jazzy melody. There was a certain gruffness and soul that emanated from her that conveyed the seriousness of her plea. Not wanting to stress her voice or fingers she put her items away. Once she cleaned up she heard tapping at the window. When she turned around she saw a flash of white. Thinking it was just a play of her mind she grabbed her phone but again the tapping at the window. When she turned around she saw the white again as it became clear that it was a dove.

“What are you doing little bird,” Harmony asked. “Birds aren’t supposed to be up at this time.”

Harmony opened the window and the dove hopped in. She gently scooped up the bird.

“Are you injured?” Harmony looked at the bird’s wings and body but hasn’t spotted any injuries. “No. So what are you doing awake?”

Suddenly the bird flew out of her hands and landed on the couch. Then a burst of white light came from the bird as it transformed into a white haired and purple eyed boy. She jumped and backed up. She grabbed her guitar stand holding it in defense.

“Wh-who are you and wh-what are you doing here?” Harmony stammered out. 

“Relax,” The boy spoke. “I am not here to hurt you.” 

“So what are you doing here?”

“I heard your prayer.”

“My what?”

“Well it was more of a song but a prayer hidden within.”

“Are you an angel?”

“Yes well sorta,” The boy ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t have my wings yet. I am in the process of getting them and by helping you I can earn them.”

“How can /you/ help me?”

“Well I can guide you to your solution. You want to help your family and I can guide you to your goal.”

“Oh.” Harmony lowered her defensive stance. “So are you like my guardian angel then?”

“Well I guess.”

“What’s your name?”

“Kyle.”

“Really? I would have expected something more regal for an almost angel.”

“Hey. That’s my mortal name. I earn my angelic name when I get my wings.”

“I see. Well what now?”

“I mean we can assess your situation. Come up with a plan.”

“I think there is a lot of individual problems to address.”

“So where would you like to start?”

“My brother Jesse.”

“Tell me about him.”

“He’s hurting and he won’t talk. I want to know how I can help him.”

“I’ll look into it.”

“Thanks.” Harmony yawns. “Well I best be going.”

“Alright. I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
“Okay.”

Harmony watched as Kyle morphed back into a dove and flew out the window. Harmony ran her fingers through her hair and then walked back home. She went upstairs and sighed. She thought about what just transpired between her and an angel. So much supernatural events were going on, she was beginning to question her own sanity and reality. Slowly but surely however, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came and the sun was shining through Harmony’s window. She sat up and stretched. Checking her phone she saw a message. 

Dove: Morning! 

Harmony: Who is this??

Dove: Me. Kyle. From last night.

Harmony: Jesus don’t say it like that. Youre making it sound like we hooked up.

Dove: Sorry. Well what’s the plan for today??

Harmony: I don’t know. I’ll just see what happens.

Dove: Cool. Text me if ya need me Song Bird

Harmony set her phone down and went to the bathroom. She then gathered her stuff for a shower and began to undress. She then panicked throwing her robe on and texting Kyle.

Harmony: You cant see me right?

Dove: No why?

Harmony: Because I don’t want you to see me while im naked

Dove: oh that would be awkward wouldnt it. I guess just warn me if youre gonna use the bathroom or shower so i dont accidentally see you.

Harmony: Okay...well im showering so there is your warning

Harmony rushed into the bathroom with the irrational fear that Kyle was watching her. Even angels could be perves if they wanted to. Harmony showered, shaved, and then got ready for her day of hopefully relaxing and studying for school. She went downstairs and saw her aunt in the kitchen cooking.  
“Morning auntie,” Harmony smiled sitting at the island in the kitchen.

“Morning Harmony dear.” Alan said with a smile. “How are you?”

“Well enough. I have a question or questions rather.”

“Ask away.” Alan placed pieces of bacon in the pan. 

“This whole thing about reapers, is there more to it?”

“Well I mean reapers are here to collect souls and get them safely in our possession.”

“Is it really a hard job?”

“It used to be. Ever since we came to an agreement with the angels and demons it has been a bit simpler. There are still a few who aren’t so cooperative that we have to take care of but it is a lot better than it was.”

“Have you ever met a demon?”

“Oh sweet Harmony, every day you come across one. Just in our own house alone.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes. Julian is a demon. You wouldn’t know because you can’t smell him.”

“He has a scent?”

“Demons have a very strong scent. Not saying it stinks it is just very distinct.”

“Oh. Okay. What about angels?”

“Well angels are confusing. We don’t have any in this home but there are many around.”

“Is it bad if you meet one?”

“Not really. I mean they normally only have direct interactions with humans if they want to earn their wings or if they want to form a relationship with a human. Why do you ask?”

“I met one last night. He said he wants to earn his wings by helping me.”

“Oh. What did you pray for?”

“Help to mend my family.”

“That’s sweet Harmony.”

“I just hate all this fighting.”

“I know but you are strong and you love your brothers. Maybe it’ll rub off on them.”

“Hopefully.”

Meanwhile, Jesse walked towards his parent’s room and then knocked on the door. He waited a moment and then heard shuffling and a slight groan from his mother. The door finally opened to a groggy and dishevelled William.

“Morning Jesse,” William yawned.

“Morning,” Jesse looked down. “Sorry to wake you up. I’ll let you sleep.” Jesse went to turn around.

“No Jesse just give your mother and I a moment to wake ourselves up.” William looked back at Ronald who was still slumped over the bed a trail of hickies covering his back. “Give us fifteen minutes.”

“Okay.”

William closed the door and turned to Ronald who was still groggy, sore, and dazed from his and William’s night of passion. William walked over and kissed his head stroking his hair.

“Ronald love,” William smiled loving how Ronald looked as he slept. “Wake up. Jesse wants to speak with us and I don’t think he wants to talk to us like this.”

“But I’m tired Boss,” Ronald groaned. “And y’ fucked me good last night.”

“Well our duties as parents is calling so get up and get decent.”

“Alrigh alrigh.”

Ronald sat up and stretched rubbing his lower back. They both freshened up and cleaned up the mess from their ordeal last night. Once everything was cleaned and they themselves were situated, William opened the door. Jesse looked up.

“Come in,” William said suppressing another yawn. Jesse walked in and sat on the corner chair. William sat on the bed as Ronald sat crossed legged on the bed.  
“What’s up buddy?” Ronald asked.

“I wanted to talk with you guys about yesterday,” Jesse looked down. “And the day before and the day before.”

“Okay,” William crossed his leg over his knee. “We are all ears.”

“Well,” Jesse swallowed not thinking he would get this far. “I-I...I’m sorry. I-I don’t mean to get angry. I don’t know why I get angry…” Jesse couldn’t get the rest out. “You deserve a better son.” Jesse spoke without thinking. 

“Jesse,” Ronald frowned. “Come here.”

“N-no.” 

“Jesse we love you so much. We couldn’t ask for a better son.”

Jesse felt the anger rising. “Lies!” He spat.

“Jesse we aren’t lying.”

“I heard what you said in the study! You’re afraid to have another kid because of me!”

“Jesse no.” Ronald stood going over to Jesse. “You are not the reason at all.”

“Move away from me!”

“Jesse you misunderstood our conversation.” William interjected walking over as well.

“I misunderstand everything don’t I? Because I’m so stupid and not smart like Harmony and Will huh! Is that what it is? I’m so stupid and evil!”

“No you are not stupid. You are not evil. We love you.”

“This was fuckin pointless.” 

Jesse pushed pass his parents and stormed out of the house. He was so angry that he forgot he was clad only in his nightwear as he walked down the road. He walked, his sights focused on getting to Devin’s house. His mind was so clouded he didn’t hear the whistling behind him and the gross cat calls coming from the men who were now following him. He just walked. He didn’t realize he was being followed until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Whipping around he saw three men staring at him, one of which he recognized. 

“What’s a wee lil thin’ like yerself doin ouh an’ abouh?” The man spoke with a cocky grin.

“None of your business,” Jesse glared turning back around and gasped feeling a man grip his arm. 

“Y’ know tha’s noh the way ta speak t’ yer teacher,” Mr.McGuilde, Jesse’s film teacher spoke gripping Jesse’s arm tighter causing him to whimper slightly. “I cannae wait ta draw more o’ those sounds outta y’.”

“L-Leave me alone!” Jesse shouted hoping to draw attention from someone but it was still early in the day and they were in a woodland area of town. 

“No one can ‘ear ya now be a good slut an’ this’ll be nice an’ easy.”

“N-no!” 

Jesse tried to pull away and scream but a rag was placed over his face and his vision grew hazy and then everything went black………………… When Jesse woke up he was alone. His insides burned. His body hurt. He was on the forest floor. His mouth tasted of copper and his throat was hoarse. He was naked. His clothes ripped and strewn around the area. The three men were nowhere to be found. He was alone and couldn’t move. More like, he was afraid to move. He began to cry. This couldn’t have happened to him. It shouldn’t have happened to him. He didn’t know where he was and he couldn’t move. Something had to be broken. He felt weak. This was how he was going to die he thought to himself. Alone, beatened, raped. The tears continued to fall as he wished for death. He wished for death on himself and on the men who took his pride from him. 

Suddenly everything went black yet he still felt conscious. ‘Is this death?’ Jesse thought. When he looked down, he noticed the bruises were cone and he was covered in a white sheet. Yet when he looked up, a crow was staring back at him. However, upon making eye contact the crow lunged at him piercing his heart. Jesse cried out and suddenly his eyes opened back in reality with Devin standing above him. 

“Jesse!” Devin shouted trying to wake him. “Jesse look at me!” Jesse tried to speak but no words would come out. “Wh-who did this to you! I-I’ll kill em!” 

Jesse couldn’t speak still. Devin lifted Jesse up ever so gently yet the pain he felt was still there for he let out a small whimper. Devin ran back home at inhuman speeds and laid Jesse on his bed. 

“Shit shit shit,” Devin rushed to set up a bath and get some medicine. He went back to Jesse who had tears falling down his cheeks. “I-I don’t think it worked! Dammit!” 

Devin gently lifted Jesse again and placed him gently in the tub. The water felt like fire on Jesse’s opened wounds causing him to scream. Devin flinched but tried to calm Jesse.

“Jesse calm down please,” Devin pleaded. “Th-there is medicine in the water to clean your wounds. J-just close your eyes. I-I’m gonna call your parents.”

Jesse’s eyes shot open, they were a glowing navy blue. His eyes were open, but he did not speak yet his eyes conveyed the fear and pleading for Devin not to tell a soul.

“Jesse I have to.” Devin kneeled relieved that the transformation worked. “Your parents need to know.” Jesse shook his head. “C-can you talk? Please?”

“P-please d-don’t tell them.” Jesse croaked hoarsely his throat burning.

“Then tell me who did this to you. I-I’ll kill them.”

“N-no. Th-this is my f-fight.” Jesse tried to push himself out of the tub but his arms shook. “D-dammit.” Jesse began to cry. 

“Jesse don’t cry. Relax. I’m right here. I’ll help you. But you need to soak. The water will help you heal.”

Jesse nodded closing his eyes sinking into the tub. Devin ran his fingers through Jesse’s matted golden hair as he washed it. Anger boiled within him. Who could harm someone with no remorse and leave him in the woods to die. He wanted nothing more but to castrate the men who destroyed his boyfriend and then kill them slowly. After about thirty minutes Jesse shivered the water growing cold. Devin grabbed a towel and lifted Jesse out of the tub while keeping him covered. He laid him down and grabbed some oils and gently massaged his skin paying extra attention to the bruises scattered on his skin. He grabbed one of his t-shirts and boxers and gently dressed Jesse as he slept. Devin then covered Jesse in a blanket and then got in bed holding him close.

Hours passed and Jesse began to stir in Devin’s arms. Looking over him, Devin noticed some of the wounds were beginning to heal. Slowly but surely Jesse’s eyes opened shining a beautiful navy blue. His lips parted revealing the faintest glint of fangs. Jesse moved his body a bit not feeling any more pain. He felt strong if not stronger than before.

“How are you feeling?” Devin asked stroking his hair.

“I feel a lot better.” Jesse sighed. “You fixed me.”

“I turned you into a demon. You would have died if I didn’t.” Devin kissed Jesse’s head hating the idea of losing Jesse so soon and so terribly. “Now I want to know who did this to you.”  
“I…” Jesse paused. “I only knew one person who did it. I didn’t know the other two.”

“Who’s the one you knew?” Devin asked growing angry.

“M-mr.McGilde.”

“Our film teacher?!”

“Y-yea.”

“I’m gonna kill him. I knew he was eyeing you all weird and shit!”

“Devin please,” Jesse sat up and turned facing Devin wincing slightly still feeling sore. “I don’t want you handling this.”

“So we just let him get away with it??”

“No. I just...Devin he and his fucking friends took something from me a-and it still doesn’t make sense to me and I want to get revenge for it. I really do. But I want to carry it out and I promise it will be so so sweet to get this revenge. This is my purpose.”

“Okay baby,” Devin rested his forehead against Jesse’s. “I love you so much and I hate that this happened to you but we will find them and make sure they don’t hurt another person.”


	10. Azalea

Eric sat in Azalea’s room with a pink bow in his hair, tiny tea cup in his hand, and was surrounded by a plethora of toys and stuffed animals. He smiled as Azalea moved around in her princess dress and little heels that were a tad too big for her feet. Azalea sang a little song as she pretended to cook at her mini kitchenette. She made the sound of her mixing and cooking and then placed the plastic cookies and fruits on a tiny plate and then walked carefully as if she would burn herself if she moved too quickly. Azalea placed the plate down in front of Eric and then grinned. 

“I present to you my famous cookie fruity surprise!” Azalea cheered.

“Wow,” Eric playfully gasped. “It looks so good. I can’t wait ta eat it I migh noh even share.”

“Taste it,” Azalea giggled bouncing in her place.

Eric pretended to eat the cookies and fruit and made a face that said ‘this food is delicious’. “Oh my god Princess Azalea. This is soooo good. Wha’s yer recipe?”

“It’s a secret!” Azalea held her finger to her lips and giggled.   
“Ah. Hmmm,” Eric scratched his chin. “I really want tha’ recipe.”

“I’ll make y’ lots of cookies but my recipe is SUPER DUPER SUPER DUPER secret!”

“Y’ really won’t tell me?”

“Uh-uh?”

“Noh even if I tickle y’!” Eric scooped Azalea up and began to tickle her chuckling as she squealed and giggled. “Gimme tha super duper secret recipe!”

“No!” She squirmed and giggled.

Alan smiled as he walked through the front door after getting off of work and hearing the playful giggles from his daughter. She was truly the pride and joy of his and Eric’s life. Alan put his things away and then makes his way upstairs to Azalea’s room. When Azalea saw Alan in the door she squealed.

“Mommy!” Azalea squirmed to get put down.

Eric chuckled putting her down and she bolted to Alan hugging his legs. Alan smiled picking her up and kissing her cheek. Eric smiled walking over and kisses Alan’s head. Alan giggled at the bow in Eric’s hair.

“Wha’?” Eric smiled.

“Pink looks good on you,” Alan smiled.

“Y’ think so?”

“I do. Our daughter has good taste.”

“Aye she does.”

Alan smiled as she giggled. “Were you good today?”

“Wha’ kind o’ question is tha? Of course our wee lil princess was perfect.” Eric ruffled her curly hair. 

“Alright alright. I guess that was a silly question,” Alan nuzzled Azalea’s nose with his own causing her to giggle. 

“Very silly mommy,” Azalea giggled.   
Alan smiled setting her down and ushering her off to play. He took the bow out of Eric’s hair and set it down on her dresser. Eric smiled and walked out the room with Alan. Alan walked to their bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. Eric whistled as Alan shed his clothing causing Alan to blush.

“Eric,” Alan sighed.

“Aye?” Eric wrapped his arms around Alan’s bare waist.

“Can I change without you losing control of your tendencies?”

“Nah because yer jus so sexy.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“Cheeky bastard.”

“But I don’t attack you every time I see you without a shirt on.”

“Now y know tha’s a lie.”

“Is not,” Alan giggled.

“We’ll see tonight.”

Alan blushed and proceeded to get dressed after being let go. Alan knew that even after years of being in a relationship with Eric he still couldn’t resist Eric’s strong, tan, muscular, and slightly hairy body. Shirt on or off, Alan could just imagine running his hands over his boyfriend’s body. It made him swoon. 

“Buh anyway,” Eric laid on the bed. “How was work. I didn’t expect y’ ta be home so early.”

“It was fine.” Alan said pulling his shirt on, smoothing out the wrinkles. “It was slow but something was bothering me all day.”

“Wha is it?”

“Well,” Alan sat on the bed next to Eric crossing one leg while letting the other dangle off the side of the bed. “I was supposed to have a collection but it was canceled. It was supposed to be my second collection.”

“Why was it canceled?” Eric rubbed Alan’s lower back. 

“Demon intervened almost instantaneously so I assume it was a contract formation. But when I went to inspect the paperwork before it vanished I could have sworn the name and picture was Jesse.”

“Jesse? Like our nephew Jesse?” 

“Yea. I’m worried. I didn’t want to call William and Ronald because I didn’t want to frustrate them or worry them but I am just concerned.”

“Well ‘e wasn’t ere all day.”

“Oh dear god...what if that was his name?”

“Dun stress babe. Maybe y were jus seein thin’s.”

“I hope so.”

“Now let’s talk abouh some lighter thin’s. Azalea’s birthday is a’ the end o’ the month.”

“I know. I can’t believe our baby is turning seven. Has it really been that long?”

“Aye. I cannae believe it either. She’s growin so fast. Before y’ know it I’ll be threatenin’ ta kill a boy if ‘e dare hurt ‘er.”

“Oh Eric stop.” Alan laid down and snuggled into his partner. “And for all we know she could date a girl. And then what would you do?”

“I dunno yet. Buh I dun wanna think abouh it. She aint datin til shes fifty.”

“Eric.”

“Wha is tha’ too soon?”

“You’re being a little too over protective don’t you think.”

“Nah.”

“I just hope you’re ready for her teenage years.”

“Aye I am.”

“Although I’m in no rush. If she could stay this age forever I would be content. She makes me smile.”  
“She’s jus’ like y babe.”

“Oh stop. My prime was /years/ ago.”

“An y’ jus goh yer second wind because yer glowin.”

Alan blushed burying his face into Eric’s chest. Eric was such a romantic and always knew what to say to make Alan feel butterflies. He loved the Scottish man and he loved their daughter. Alan couldn’t ask for a better life than the one he has now.


	11. This is New

William left searching up and down the streets for Jesse. Jesse had such a terrible habit of running away, even as a child it was almost a monthly, if not weekly occurrence. The last place he had yet to look was at Devin’s house. Getting back into the car after searching a nearby park he drove to Devin’s house. He parked and got out the car then walked up to the front door. He rung the doorbell and waited. A few minutes later a frazzled looking Devin opened the door; almost looking scared to look William in the face.

“H-hello Mr.Spears.” Devin swallowed. 

“Hello” William said looking around. “Is Jesse here?”

“Uh y-yea he’s just sleeping.”

“May I come in?” 

“Sure.” Devin let William in. “Hungry? Thirsty?”

“No. I just want to take my son home.”

“Give me a second.” Devin ran upstairs to Jesse. “Babe.”

“Hm?” Jesse turned over looking at Devin then scrunched his nose. “You smell weird.”

“Not me. Your dad. Reapers have a scent. But your dad is gonna kill me if he sees what I did to you.”

“He’s here? Shit. Um...I’ll just tell him I asked for it.”

“He will still kill me. I’m kinda scared of your dad.” Devin said matter of factly. 

“I can’t tell him what happened.”

“Babe you have to. You’re wearing my clothes he is gonna ask where yours is. He will know something happened.”

“I’ll make something up then.”

“Fine.”

Jesse tied Devin’s shirt to look like a dress and ran downstairs having to slow himself down not realizing how fast he was. When William looked up and saw Jesse his eyes shot daggers at Devin.

“What did you do to him?!” William glared. 

“Dad before you freak out I asked for him to do this!” Jesse stepped in front of his father. “I didn’t know it was gonna change anything much.”

“Jesse why would you do this?”

“I...I thought it would solve my problems. Why not become the monster you see me as?”

“Jesse you’re no monster. You are my son. This solves nothing. I’m just more worried now.” William hugged his son. “There are consequences to all of this I don’t want you to know.”

“Can I just go home?”

“Fine. But just know your mother will want to talk to you as well.”

“I know.”  
“Let’s go then.”

“I’ll see you later Devin.”

“Bye Jesse.” Devin sighed watching as his boyfriend and William left.

Once in the car, William placed his head on the steering wheel and sighed. Jesse looked down knowing his father was trying his best not to lash out. 

"Before you say anything," William started. "Just know I love you, your mother loves you, your siblings love you and this won't change anything about that. But you are not a monster. You are my son. My flesh and blood. Jesse the things we had to go through to keep you in our lives was literally a trek through hell and back. If your mother and I were ever to lose you we would die. We love you so much Jesse and when you run off like this we get scared. Anything could happen."

"Sorry" Jesse said sighing. "I just dont know whats wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you."

"There is. There has to be. I am a mess."

"No. You just need help."

"Im not going to therapy."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to sit and talk about my problems to be judged."

"You won't be judged. They will help you."

"Therapy is out the question dad." Jesse said sounding just like his father when he wanted to end a discussion.

"So what can I do to help you?"

"Let me move in with my boyfriend."

"No."

"He gets me though. He doesn't piss me off."

"And if you break up?"

"We won't" Jesse said after a brief pause.

"Any way, you are 17 and now that you are a demon your body has changed in ways that I wish I could prevent especially /if/ you're sexually active."

"What could possibly happen? I'm not gonna get pregnant."

"Actually yes. Yes you can."

"You're shitting me."

"Language and I am being honest. How do you think you and your siblings got here?"

"Wait...so mom...is actually a boy?"

"Yes."

"I thought he was trans or something!"

"No."

"Oh god…so youre gay?"

"Yes Jesse." William sighed driving home. "And Uncle Eric? And Grandpa?"

"No one knows what your grandfather is."

Jesse chuckled. "So he'll go for anything with a hole and a heartbeat?"

"Jesse!"

Jesse laughed and leaned back. "Or maybe just a hole."

“Jesse that’s disgusting. Stop.”

“Fine fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any typos. Ive been working non stop. Forgive me


	12. I'm Losing Control

Ronald sat on the bed crying into his hands. His babies weren’t only growing up but changing in so many different ways than he could have imagined. William rubbed his back with a gentle sigh. Kissing his head William tried to soothe his husband. Ronald then stood up pacing. 

“I can’t stress,” Ronald said wiping his eyes trying to stop the tears.

“I have been telling you that for twenty minutes Ronald.” William said running his fingers through his now curly hair after taking a shower.

“Will I mean I really can’t be stressed.” Ronald huffed. “Babe I’m pregnant.”

“What?” William stared in shock. 

“I...I took a test this morning.”

“Ronald…”

“I know. Y’ don’t even have to say it.”

William just got up and hugged Ronald tightly but not too tight now feeling a new sense of worry and pride. Ronald relaxed in his husband’s arms.

“I was going to say before you interrupted me was that I am so happy.” William smiled.

“Y’ are?”

“Of course.”

“I mean I’m happy too but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t think I’m ready again.”

“Ronald. Why would you say that?”

“I just...I want to be a good mom first. T’ the three we got now. I feel like such a fuck up of a parent.”

“But you are a good mom. You are doing your best.”

“My best isn’t good enough. I’m scared Will.”

“You think I’m not scared? I don’t know a thing about raising a baby. You did that for a year. You are more than capable Ronald.”

“Yea?”

“Yes of course.” William kissed Ronald’s head. “Don’t let Will, Jesse, or Harmony stress you out. Only I’m allowed to do that.” 

Ronald giggled though still unsure. “Alright boss. But this means we gotta lessen up on the love makin.”

“Of course. The house will be full of little ones again.”

Ronald smiled clinging to his husband. He truly loved this man with all his heart. His excitement returned once again remembering the Olly was pregnant as well. Truly exciting times. 

Meanwhile, Harmony sat at the gazebo holding a razor in her hand with dried blood covering it. Kyle stood in front of her biting his lip waiting for her to say something. Hating the silence he spoke up.

“I think we need to cut Jesse some slack.” Kyle said softly.

“Why would he do this to himself?” Harmony asked. “Why?”

“Maybe you don’t truly know your brother after all?”

“What can I do to get through to him then?”

“Start by maybe telling someone.”

“Like who? I can’t tell my parents. They are already going thr- Auntie Grell.”

“Now you’re thinking.”

“How did you know this was here anyway?”

“I told you I will assess the situation as best I can.”

“Well thank you.”

“No problem.”

Harmony wrapped the blade in some scrap music paper and ran back to the house as Kyle flew away in dove form. She reached the back door and walked in. She looked around for Grell and heard soft music coming from her study and the sweet smell of rose incense sticks. She walked up to the door and knocked.

“Come in,” Grell said setting her glass of water down. “Harmony.” She smiled seeing her walk through the door.

“Hello,” Harmony said. “C-can I talk to you?”

Grell sat up in her chair and honestly feared the worse. Not being one to keep her mouth closed she blurted, “Harmony are you pregnant?”

“What??” Harmony gasped. “No no! I-I’m still a virgin.”

“Oh thank the heavens then. What is it then? You look all distraught.”

“It’s cause I am Auntie.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I found this at the gazebo,” she unwrapped the paper and showed the bloody blade to Grell. “I-I think it’s Jesse’s blood.”

“Oh dear.” Grell frowned taking the paper that the blade rested upon and lifted it to her nose sniffing it. Harmony grimaced and looked away. “Well it is your brother’s blood.”

“How can you tell just by sniffing it? Doesn’t all blood smell the same?”

“Reapers can tell. I should have known. He told me it was just a scrape. I have to tell your par-”

“No! You can’t. He...he is already hurting because of this and who knows what else.”

“I guess you’re right. We will have to confront him then.”

“I can’t do that. He will only get mad at me. He isn’t even here.”

“I’ll figure something out,” Grell hid the paper in the drawer at her desk shaking her head.


	13. Demons Have Nightmares Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still reading this? What do y'all think?

It has been about two weeks since Jesse’s transformation. His eyes were fiery blue. His complexion pale yet flawless like porcelain. Otherwise, as he looked in the mirror everything remained the same. Except a new discovery. Talking to Devin, it was explained to him that demons don’t sleep. Yet Jesse could fall asleep. Demons don’t dream. Yet he experienced dreams more like nightmares. Demons don’t need to eat regular food. Yet every taste of his family’s cooking was like gold on his tongue. ‘Another thing that is wrong with me’ Jesse thought. ‘I can’t even be a demon right’. That night, Jesse laid down to go to sleep or whatever you want to call it. 

Once his body succumbed to sleep, his mind became flooded of vivid imagery of his rape. He thought he was asleep or at least unconscious during it. The faces of the men who used him burned in his head. The familiar pain shot through his body as he tried to fight in his sleep. Thrashing he fought. His chest tightened. He couldn’t breathe. His throat burned. It was reliving it all over again.

Jesse’s eyes shot open as he screamed himself awake for the fifth time this week. He panted sweating and shaking, crying. Suddenly his light turned on revealing his parents looking worried and concerned. 

“Jesse,” Ronald rushed over. “What’s wrong? What happened?”  
“N-nothing. Just a,” Jesse swallowed. “A nightmare.”

“Sweetie.” Ronald held Jesse close to his chest, stroking his hair. “What was it about?”

“I don’t remember,” He lied.

“But you’ve been screaming every night.” William interjected. “Something must be troubling you.”

“If it is, I don’t remember.”

“Well if you need us-”

“I’m not a baby anymore. I can handle myself thanks.”

“Oh...okay.” Ronald stood being hurt a bit by the sharpness he spoke to him. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” Jesse said laying back down as William turned the light off and closed the door.

Jesse then grabbed his phone which he thankfully got back and texted Devin.

‘Babe’ he texted.

‘Hey babe,’ Devin responded in an instant. ‘What’s up?’

‘I keep on having nightmares about what happened. I can’t sleep.’

‘Im sorry babe. You’re able to sleep?’

‘Every night.’

‘Do you want me to come over?’

‘Please.’

‘Alright.’

Almost in an instant of Jesse receiving the message, Devin appeared in the room causing Jesse to jump. Devin’s red and amber eyes glowing in the dark. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

“Hey,” Devin said.

“Hey,” Jesse leaned into Devin allowing him to embrace him.

“You okay?”

“Now I am but I could always be better.”

“Babe I really think you should talk to someone about this. Hell, tell the school or police.”

“I can’t. I told you, I want to handle this myself.”

“You’re not handling it well if you ask me.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Fine fine. What can I do to make it better?”

“Get this gross feeling out of me.”

“How can I do that?”

“I dunno. I just, feel...I feel like a slut.”

“Jesse you were used against your will. What is slutty about that?”

“I dunno...maybe the fact that you were the only guy I have ever slept with before this shit happened.”

“Well I still love you. I want to kill that son of a bitch every time I see him and he smiles at you. It makes me sick.”

“We’ll do something,” Jesse yawned. “I’m tired.”

Devin laid back on the bed holding Jesse on top of him. “Sleep babe.”

“Okay.” Jesse yawned cling to his boyfriend slowly falling asleep.


	14. Eren

Will got out of bed and got ready for the day. His father had told him that they were going to go get a service dog for him to feel better going out into the real world. He was excited because he loves animals. He left his room and he felt like a kid again. Quietly he walked to his parents' room and knocked. 

"Dad?" Will asked. 

"Yes?" William opened the door to an excited doe eyed Will.

“Just...just wanted to make sure you were ready.” Will looked down. 

“Of course. I don’t want to miss this day to get you some help.”

Will smiled and walked downstairs and to the kitchen. Alan taught him how to make smoothies since it is still his favorite food. Will, although looking like his father was built like Ronald, or dare William think Alan. Will was so skinny from years of being ill that even in his newfound health, he still eats as if he can barely stomach food. At least he is able to eat now.

“Do you want some?” Will asked his dad.

“Sure. Why don’t you try eating a muffin with that?” William asked smiling.

“Okay.” Will looked. “Can...can I have one of Aunt Allie’s muffins?”

“I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Will beamed taking a muffin and sitting down at the table. He drank his smoothie and ate the healthful muffin. William smiled watching his son eat as he drank the protein packed smoothie. Will finished only stomaching half the muffin and half of his smoothie. 

“Done?” William asked.

“Yes.” Will rubbed his stomach. “I think I ate too much.”

“Once we get walking it will feel a bit better. You ate a lot.”

Will smiled and stood up. Instantly his stomach felt a bit better. Together he and his father walked to the car. They got in and took off to a special office for service dogs. Will was excited that he would be able to pick out his own dog. When they got to the office there was a line of dogs, all different breeds, shapes, and sizes. Will smiled and looked at his father silently. William signed in to be able to look at dogs and then let Will go and choose.

Will looked at various dogs. Some were big, too big or small and too small. As he walked he noticed a smaller blue eyed husky. The dog looked up at Will and tilted his head. Will giggled and kneeled down to let the dog sniff him. A worker walked up to Will.

“He is our newest service dog. Just two years old.” He said. 

“H-he’s cute. Wh-what’s his name?” Will asked nervous at the man standing by him.  
“Eren.” He said. “We adopted him from Germany.”

Will looked up at his father. “I like him.”

“Yes?” William asked with a smile.

“Yes.”

“We will like to have him as a service dog please.”

“Very well. Missy will take you over there to fill out the paperwork and then you are good to take Eren home.”

Will and William went into the office to file paperwork. They were explained their rights with a service dog and commands to use. Once everything was settled a vest was fitted on Eren and Will was given a leash. Eren looked up at Will with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Will giggled and walked out of the building. William smiled and put everything in the car.

“You chose a handsome looking dog.” William said.

“Thank you.” Will smiled getting in the back of the car with Eren. “He will be my best friend.”

William smiled and drove back home. It warmed his heart seeing his son so happy. He hasn’t seen his face so bright in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was dedicated to my service dog in training.


	15. A Quiet Heart Flutters

It has been a few days and Will has been getting used to having his service dog. He has tried walking around town with Eren and people seem to stand clear of him. Of course, he still felt like people were staring at him only to feel comforted when Eren nudged his leg and gave him a goofy dutiful smile. Will and Eren together walked to the local art shop. He was running low on paint and needed to buy some. When he walked into the store, he was at more peace than he has been in a while.

Aside from most of his family and dog, art has been the only thing that has yet to judge him. He was able to be free while painting or sketching. It was for him a humbling experience. As he stared at all the paint, he saw a girl holding some canvases. She was short and pale with bright pink hair and tiny freckles across her cheeks. She wore ripped up jeans and a graphic tee tucked into her jeans. Her shoes, vintage Doc Martens on her dainty feet. Will watched as she walked up to the counter and made a look of frustration as the clerk began to talk.

“Listen kid. I dun speak sign language so if y’ need ta tell me somethin, write it down next time.” The clerk groaned.

Will rushed up not knowing what powers possessed him to do so. He then began to sign to the girl ‘What are you trying to say?’. Seeing this, the girl grinned finding someone who understood her and signed ‘I would like to know if I could get a discount on all of these canvases.’ Will nodded and turned to the clerk.

“Sh-she wants to know i-if she c-can get a discount.” Will stammered.

“Not unless she ‘as a frequent shopper’s card.” He responded rolling his eyes not wanting to be bothered with this.

“I-I have one. I-I’ll just,” He put his things up on the counter. “Let’s pay together.”

“Wha’ever.”

The clerk rang them up and let Will use his card. Will handed the girl her bag as she thanked Will. Will nodded and asked her her name. ‘Tiana’ she signed. ‘I’m Will’ Will smiled and looked at Eren ‘This is Eren’. Tiana giggled saying he was adorable but sadly she had to leave. ‘Will I see you again?’ Will asked almost sad to see her go. ‘Maybe. I just moved here so we might just run into each other’. Will nodded and waved as she left. 

Eren looked up at Will and Will smiled walking back home. When he got home he looked for his mother. Ronald was in the art room in their home. Will walked in and sat. Ronald smiled and paused his painting.

“How are you?” Ronald asked.

“Good.” Will said softly. 

“Did your time in town go okay?”

“Yes.”

“Meet anyone nice?”

“Y-yea.”

“Awe who?”

“A-a girl.”

“Oh tell me more. Was she pretty?”

“Very pretty but I think she’s mute.”  
“That shouldn’t matter. Did you get her number?” Ronald wiggled his eyebrows a trick that always made Will laugh and never fails even today.

“No,” Will giggled.

“Awe well maybe you’ll see her again.”

“I hope so. She was really nice and pretty.”

“Love at first sight hm?”

“N-no.”

“Awe I think so. Don’t be ashamed of that. I loved your father the moment I saw ‘im. But my mentor had the hots for ‘im.”

“You did?”

“Yea but I didn’t say anythin’ cause I was a ‘ladies man’ but I never did nothing. Just bought em a drink and took em home by the end of the night. Right gentleman I was. Your dad didn’t know that part though. He thought I was like someone else who I won’t name. But one night I got him and he got me and-”

“And now we live happily ever after.” William said walking in and kissing Ronald’s head causing him to jump.

“Babe ya cheeky bastard ya scared me.”

“I couldn’t help it. I wanted to just make sure Will was okay.”

“He is fine. He met a pretty girl.”

“Oh did he?” William said slipping into his supervisor tone.

“Don’t be like that /boss/.”

“I am protective of my children.”

“Yet what will ya do when they are ready to leave the nest papa bird?”

“I’m not thinking about that any time soon.”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like your opinion on something regarding the story. Although this is only chapter 15, I have the story almost finished. Would you like two chapters a week or is this okay. I wish I could have the confidence to upload more so for that I apologize. Please give me your feedback. Thank you.


	16. How Could You Not Tell Us

‘Huff huff huff huff ahhhhh!’ 

The sounds of panting, screaming, even cursing came from the delivery room. Everyone sat waiting in their pajamas waiting. Everyone waited on edge when finally the sounds of crying could be heard. A sigh of relief escaped everyone’s lips. Alan held Azalea who was cranky being woken up so early and smiled as the doctor came out. 

“Look Azalea,” Alan said. “The doctor is going to tell us good news.” Azalea looked up.

“Well the delivery was a success,” The doctor spoke. “No-”

“I’m a daddy again!” Adrian burst from the door with a laugh. 

“Dad,” William said. “Congrats but why didn’t you tell us?”

“We wanted it to be a real surprise.”

“But Grell didn’t look anywhere near nine months pregnant.” Alan said.

“Because she wasn’t, she was six months. The baby came very early.” Adrian said.

“Oh my, is the baby okay?”

“Yes yes a fighter like her mama.”

“It’s a girl.” Ronald said. “Awe I hope I have a little girl.”

“Ronald,” William pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Mom you’re pregnant?!” Harmony asked shocked.

“Oops. I’m tired. I wasn’t s’posed ta say it yet,” Ronald yawned. 

“Awe babies everywhere,” Olly said leaning on Julian. “Our little one is gonna have so many playmates.”

“Yes he or she will,” Julian said kissing Olly’s head. “What did you name her?”

“Crimson,” Adrian said. “Crimson Rose Sutclif-Crevan.”

“That’s a nice name,” Jesse said. “When can we see her?”

“Tomorrow. Grell is mama bear right now.”

“What does she look like?” Will asked.

“She is very tiny and has little tufts of red hair but has a sharp jaw I can tell even with her chubby face. This face runs in the family strong.”

“She must be adorable,” Harmony smiled.

“Are y’ sure the baby is alrigh although she three mont’s early?” Eric asked.

“Yes yes. They just want to keep her warm and comfortable. Grell wanted to keep her inside a while longer but there wasn’t enough room.”

“Well of course not.” Jesse said closing his eyes. “A man isn’t built to give birth.”

“Jesse,” Ronald said groaning. 

“Auntie Grell is a woman Jesse.” Harmony stated.

“No she’s trans. You are just too stupid to realize that you, Azalea, and now Crimson are the only girls in the house.”

“Jesse enough.” William silenced Jesse.

“I’m just telling the truth.”

“Not everyone needs to know the truth sometimes.”

“So we are going to lie about everything now?”

“Mom?” Harmony asked Ronald.

“Your brother is right.” Ronald stated. “I’m a man.”

“B-but I just thought you were transgendered. I-I mean I don’t have a problem I am just so confused.”

“I know. It’s confusing but it doesn’t change the fact that you and your brothers are my babies.”

“But now you have another one on the way."

"Yep. I could use another little girl. Then I got three princesses."

"Three?"

"Jesse too. Ever since 'e was little 'e was my princess too."

Jesse smiled a bit hearing that. After some more light conversation, everyone headed home. Of course Jesse tried to get out of going to school but William made them go giving the 'your education is most important regardless blah blah blah' speech that always made Ronald laugh. Jesse and Harmony think he only does it to hear Ronald laugh. But Jesse just gave in and got ready for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to throw something in there. Also, do you want more explicit content in this story or no because the next chapter will be rated r.


	17. Sweet and Sensual

After school Jesse got in Devin's car and went home with him. He drove them home then got out the car. Jesse got out and propped his sunglasses up on his head. 

"Today babe," Devin said taking Jesse's hand. "I'm gonna teach you about soul collecting."

"I thought that was a reaper's job." Jesse said knowing a little bit more about his family's secret life.

"It is their job to protect. Our job to eat. I don't want you falling ill because you're not eating enough souls."

"Alright. Let's do it then." Jesse kissed Devin's cheek standing on his toes. "Dammit you're so tall its sexy."

"And you're so short its sexy." Devin almost growled. "Fun sized."

"Let's get this over with so we can have some alone time." 

Devin agreed almost wanting to take Jesse right then and there. His scent was so enticing he would get lost in it. It was hard not to drag him off in school after gym and make love to him in the locker room. But he has to compose himself. 

They together ported to hell. Jesse still had to get used to it but eventually he will. They were in a cave and in front of them a field of souls.

"Wow…" Jesse said in wonder. "It's beautiful. And making me hungry at the same time."

"It's beautiful but dangerous like you. And there is a lot of screaming if you go in there on your own."

"So how do we get souls?"

"Like so," Devin walked to the edge of the cave and crouched down. His nails turned to claws as he climbed down the wall and quickly grabbed two. Then he rushed back. "Tada." 

"Bravo," Jesse said clapping. 

"Now to eat it," Devin handed Jesse a soul orb. "Just hold it to your lips and tilt your head back."

Jesse did so and let out a soft moan of delight dripping some down his chin. After Devin ate his seeing the drips of soul on Jesse's face he licked it up. Jesse gasped and moaned.

"Devin," he panted, the scent coming off of his boyfriend almost like a drug. "Fuck you smell so fucking good." Jesse licked his lips and giggled as Devin pulled him closer. 

"It's called lust." Devin deeply inhaled the aroma from the crook of Jesse's neck and continued to lick and suck leaving a hickey making Jesse tremble.

"Oh fuck Devin fuck me."

"As you wish," Devin growled smashing his lips into Jesse's.

They kissed and rubbed all over their bodies. Jesse slipped off his jacket then began to undo Devin’s belt. He then dropped to his knees and pulled Devin’s pants and boxers down. Seeing Devin’s hard shaft made Jesse tremble.

“Fuck you’re so huge,” Jesse drooled kissing up and down Devin’s cock.

“Shit babe,” Devin moaned gripping Jesse’s long beautiful blonde hair.

Jesse began to suck on Devin’s cock. Slowly and deep just how he liked it. Jesse was thankful he didn’t have a gag reflex or else not even half of Devin’s length would fit in his mouth. Jesse bobbed his head looking up with sultry eyes at Devin. Jesse then pulled off of Devin with sounds so sensual that even the raunchiest of people would shudder. 

“Fuck my mouth,” Jesse moaned. “I can take it.”

“You read my mind,” Devin smirked gripping Jesse’s head.

Devin then began to thrust into Jesse’s mouth causing him to gag ever so slightly. Jesse moaned and began to stroke himself. Devin pulled out of Jesse’s mouth and smirked when Jesse whined as precum and saliva dripped down his face.

“I wanna see you babe,” Devin said getting on the floor kissing up Jesse’s leg.

Feeling all hot and for lack of better words dumb, Jesse removed his skirt and shirt leaving his panties on how Devin liked it. Honestly, every week when he was with Devin, he was buying new panties because Devin would either rip them off or keep them as a ‘keepsake’. Jesse just laid their panting and speechless. Devin removed his shirt and pushed Jesse’s legs up. He clicked his tongue when he saw Jesse had a heart shaped butt plug already inside of him.

“Dammit you were planning this weren’t you?” Devin smacked Jesse’s ass.

“M-maybe,” Jesse squeaked as he loved being spanked.

“You kinky bastard,” Devin slowly pulled the plug out causing the sexiest whines to come from Jesse. “Fuck babe. I didn’t even put my dick in yet.”

“I-I need it babe,” Jesse whined.

“How do you ask?” Devin smirked making Jesse suck on the plug. Muffled he spoke with the plug past his lips. “Say it again.” Devin removed the plug from his lips.

“Please fuck me daddy,” Jesse whined saying in the cutest, kinkiest way he knew how. 

Devin just smirked lining himself up to Jesse’s hole pulling his panties to the side. Jesse’s chest was rising and falling with anticipation. Slowly Devin pushed in and moaned trying to prevent himself from slamming into his boyfriend and fucking him senseless. Jesse sputtered a little cum feeling the tip of Devin’s shaft press against his prostate. It felt so good he began to tear up. Devin stopped.

“B-babe?” Devin asked growing concerned.

“I-I’m fine,” Jesse cupped Devin’s cheeks. “It just,” He pecked his lips. “Feels so,” kiss again. “So good,” Jesse kissed Devin again. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” Jesse rolled his hips. “Now make love to me.”

Devin nodded thrusting slow and deep. Jesse wrapped his arms around Devin burying his face into his neck. No longer did they feel the need to fuck but rather just hold eachother and make eachother feel good. Jesse moaned and kissed Devin softly and full of passion. Devin rubbed Jesse’s hips while kissing back. Slowly but firmly he thrusted into Jesse feeling every inch of his partner’s body that was accessible. Jesse whined and moaned.

Devin then began to pick up speed. Jesse gasped and spread his legs more wanting Devin as deep as possible in him. Devin grunted growling.

"Harder," Jesse moaned.

Devin began pounding into Jesse. Jesse cried out arching his back. He dug his nails into Devin's back. Devin went faster and harder. Jesse couldn't hold on anylonger feeling his prostate hit over and over. That sensual heat pooled in his stomach.

"F-fuck! Devin!" Jesse met each of Devin's thrust then cried out spilling cum on his stomach. 

"Jesse!" Devin cried out as he came into Jesse his hips jerking.

Jesse trembled and panted dragging his nails down Devin's back weakly. He laid there feeling unending ropes of cum filling his stretched hole. Slowly Devin pulled out causing Jesse to whine and another orgasm shake through his body. Cum spilled from Jesse's hole. He tried his best to hold it in but he failed feeling so beautifully weak. Devin pushed the butt plug back in.

"Keep that in til you get home babe," Devin kissed Jesse's cheek only receiving a nod in response. 

Chuckling, Devin cleaned up as best he could and picked Jesse up. He ported back and laid Jesse down in his bed. Together they laid there happy and content.


	18. B-Day Bash

“Mommy! Daddy!’ Azalea cheered running into her parent’s bedroom. When she ran in she saw their bed was empty. “Mommy? Daddy?”

She ran to their study and they weren’t there either. She then ran to her playroom and saw a note on her chalkboard. She began to read out loud.

“Dear Azalea,” She started. “Mommy and Daddy are playing hide and seek. Come find us.”

Azalea giggled and looked through out the house. She got to the kitchen and gasped when she saw a pretty pink cake and balloons around.

“Happy birthday!” Eric and Alan cheered.

“Mommy daddy!” She squealed and ran hugging them. “Mommy daddy I’m seven.”

“We know,” Alan said. “Such a big girl.”

“Aye,” Eric said kneeling down. “Now close yer eyes.”  
Azalea closed her eyes and covered them with her hands and bounced giggling. Eric grabbed a small envelope, turned on his phone to record, and held it in front of her face.

“Open,” Eric said.

She opened her eyes and grabbed the envelope. “Open it?” Azalea asked Eric and Alan.

“Aye.”

She opened it and squealed seeing the Frozen musical tickets inside. She bounced up and down and started to cry.

“Awe sweetie,” Alan kneeled down and hugged Azalea tightly. “Are you happy?”

Azalea just nodded and hugged her parents. Eric was so glad he was filming this because he knew his daughter would lose her mind. 

“Yer such a sweetheart,” Eric kissed Azalea’s head and smiled. He wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

“I take it she loved the tickets?” Olly asked as he walked and slightly waddled down the stairs.

“She did.” Alan said smiling. “She’s a little emotional right now.”

“Awe did you film it?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Adorable. Now we can party.”

“A little later. I’m going to put that cake up to keep it from you and Ronnie.”

“Blasted.”

“I know my brother Olly.”

“Do you really?”

“Yes I do. I know that you asked Julian to go out at four in the morning to get you donuts.”

“Stop spying. I’m the oldest. I should be spying on you.”

“Actually Will is the oldest and he told me.”  
“I have no shame. Donuts are good.”

“And you didn’t share.” Alan giggled putting up the cake and setting the table for breakfast.

“I’m eating for two. Sometimes three if Julian steals my food.”

“Eric was the same way. Unless it was-”

“Strawberries! Oh my god I hate when Julian touches my strawberries. He finds it cute when I try and smack his hand for touching. Now I have to eat them in the closet.”

“See Eric I’m not the only one.”

“Well with Olly we know what happens in closets.”

“Eric!” Olly and Alan gasped.

Eric laughed ushering Azalea off to play. “I couldn’t help it.”

“That was years ago,” Olly defended himself.

“And Grell still can’t believe it.”

“Well believe,” Julian said walking down dressed for work in his suit and lab coat. “Good morning Olly,” He kisses Olly’s head. “Good morning all.”

“Morning Julian,” Alan smiled.

“Wha’ time y geh off work?” Eric asked.

“Six.”

“Long day huh?”

“Very but I won’t miss Azalea’s party.”

-Party Time-

“Happy birthday to you,” Everyone sang and cheered as Azalea blew out the candles. 

Azalea giggled and clapped. She looked up at everyone. 

“Thank you,” She said smiling. Everyone hugged and kissed her cheeks. She giggled and looked around. “Where’s Jesse?”

“I’m not sure sweetie.” Alan said. 

“I’ll go find him,” Grell said. “Unnie can you hold Crimson?”

“Of course,” He picked up Crimson and nuzzled her nose.

Grell walked outside to the Gazebo and saw that Jesse was on the phone.

“We have to hide this,” Jesse spoke on the phone to Devin.

“It’s in police hands babe,” Devin spoke pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Dammit. They have my stuff too?”

“They found it in the woods along with Leo’s girlfriend’s clothes. She’s beaten pretty bad.”

“I’m gonna kill that bastard Devin. I don’t care who sees.”

“Babe you can’t. You’ll get in more trouble.”

“Devin he fucking raped me too. I don’t care how much trouble I get in. His blood spilled on the floor will satisfy me enough.” 

Grell gasped hearing that and rushed back to the house trying to fight the tears in her eyes. 

“William darling can I talk to you?” She spoke dangerously quiet.

“Is everything alright?” William asked. 

Grell shook her head and walked to the study tears falling down her cheeks. William looked around and followed Grell feeling a pit in his stomach.

“Grell what’s wrong?” William asked.

“I-it’s Jesse.” Grell sniffled.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I-I should have said something sooner. I-It makes so much sense now. He has been so quiet. S-so distant now. O-oh Will I’m so sorry.”  
“Grell what happened?”

“H-He was on the phone with h-his boyfriend a-and something told me to stay. I-I did a-and- Will Jesse was r-raped.”

“What?” William couldn’t even get the words out. “A-are you sure y-you heard right?”

“Yes! William he is hurting a-and he doesn’t know I know or you know. I d-don’t know who did it but I-I’m so angry.”

“H-how...who… I have to say something to him. I...Ronald will be destroyed.”

“Oh god Ronnie.” Grell cried holding her head in her hands. 

“Grell,” William hugged Grell. “I-”

“Who died?” Jesse asked walking past the study causing Grell to sob.

“Jesse,” William stated. “Just...just come here please.”

“Am I in trouble because I think I have been pretty good this past month.”

“No you aren’t in trouble. Just...hug Grell please.”

“Oh...Okay.”

Jesse hugged Grell and Grell squeezed him tightly crying. Jesse looked around confused but for some reason his own tears formed as he panicked. 

“Y-you know don’t you?” Jesse just asked.

“Yes. We do,” William stated emptilly as if the life has been sucked out of him.

Jesse pulled away. “J-just please...please don’t see me as a slut…”

“Jesse you are not a slut.” William said. “You...you had no choice in what was done to you. All I can do is for some reason or another is blame myself for not keeping you closer to me.” William hugged Jesse shedding some of his own tears.

“I-I just want him to die,” Jesse cried softly.

“Who did it? I’ll make sure he is found and rots in a cell.” William said angrily.

“My film teacher a-and two other guys I don’t know.”

“Bastard.”

“He raped my friend too...Lexy.”

“I’ll cut his head off,” Grell spat.

“Grell we cannot have another one of your episodes. We will do this the right way as much as it pains me to do so.” William stated.

“Putting him in prison won't help! He can lie his way out! Accuse me of lying!” Jesse cried.

“Jesse relax please. I need you to take deep breaths.”

“I-I’m scared dad!” Jesse sobbed into William’s chest.

William just held Jesse close. He was truly at a loss not knowing what to do. He wanted the man dead as much as anyone else. He will get revenge for his son and anyone else who was hurt by him.

“I’m going upstairs,” Jesse sniffled.

“Okay. If you need me just call."

"Okay."

Jesse slipped away and went upstairs. William and Grell tried to compose themselves. Once they were composed they left the study. 

"Is everything alright?" Alan asked.

"Yes yes. Grell is just hormonal and saw herself in Jesse for a moment." William lied.

"Yes my hormones are just all out of whack." Grell smiled. "Now. Lets celebrate."

"Alright? Wheres Jesse?"

"He's not feeling too well."

"Not feeling well or depressed?" Harmony asked.

"Not feeling well. Being a demon takes a lot out of him right now."

"Oh."

"Let's just enjoy Azalea's day huh?" Alan said cutting the cake.

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any typos or problems.


	19. What Else Do You Know

Two days later, while William was at work he heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in," William stated filing paperwork.

"Are you busy?" Grell asked opening the door slightly holding Crimson in her arms.

"No no come in," William said straightening up with a half smile. Years ago he would have thrown Grell out of his office and piled work on top of her head. But now that they are family he cant imagine himself being that way. "Here, have a seat." 

"Thank you, dear," Grell said holding her daughter close. "I thought I would stop by because a lot of the ladies wanted to see Crimson and I thought we should talk away from home."

"I would agree." William slumped in his chair. "What else do you know?"

"As far as I know, it stems back about two months ago when he started talking about his feelings to me at the gazebo. He is depressed Will. Extremely depressed. He has been cutting himself. Harmony found that out. He feels like the red headed step child. He feels left out and dammit Will I tried to explain to him that he is loved by you and Ronnie but he won't have it. Then...then when I heard him on the phone...Will my heart shattered. It explains why he has been so distant. You heard him. He feels like a slut."

"You don't think...no...it can't be."

"What?"

"One second."

William went to his computer and looked up Jesse. He promised himself he would never use his position to give insight on the children but this time he needed to know anything and everything. When his name popped up above his file it said in bold letters 'COLLECTION TYPE: DEMON'. He read the date.

"November 17th,scheduled to die that day as well. " William said. "And...Alan was assigned this collection…"

"Alan would have said something if he was there," Grell spoke up. "It must have vanished before he could get to it."

"Agreed. You don't think that's the day it happened? Do you?"

"It could be...what happened that day?"

"I truly don't remember."

"Call Alan. He is normally good with remembering days."

"Right." William called Alan's office. "Hello?"

"Hello Will", Alan spoke. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes. Please come to my office."

"Alright." Alan hung up and went to William's office. "You needed to see me. Oh hi Grell. Hi Crimson." Alan smiled waving at his little sister. 

"Hello deary," Grell said stroking Crimson's hair. 

"Alan," William rubbed his temples. "What happened November 17th?"

"November 17th...at the office or at home?" Alan asked.

"Both."

"Well that was the day," Alan's face fell. "Oh my god….o-oh my god. Jesse."

"What do you know Alan?"

"I-I know that I had a reap but it was canceled because a demon intervened too quickly. Before I was even able to port there. That same day...Jesse came home a demon."

"So that's when it happened," Grell mumbled.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later. That is all. Thank you."

Alan nodded and rushed to his office chest pounding. He thought it was Jesse. He had a sneaking suspicion. He was now worried something bad was happening. 

"I have to call Devin," William said. 

"Are you sure we should do that?" Grell asked. 

"I need to know Grell. My son was abused by some men and I want to know who. If anyone should know, its Devin." William called Devin.

-Bridgewaters Academy-

Devin looked at his phone as it vibrated in class. His breath hitched when he saw it was William calling. He stood up and ran to the bathroom clutching his phone. He answered. 

"Hello Mr.Spears?" Devin swallowed.

"Hello. Listen," William spoke now feeling a major headache coming on. "You turned Jesse correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Why?"

"He asked me to."

"I know you're lying to me Devin. What happened on November 17th?"

"Listen sir, I'm in the school bathroom right now and I don't want to-"

"Fine fine fine. But once school is out the minute you reach the car you call me...do you have any classes with Jesse?"

"All of them sir."

"Good. Keep an eye on him. Goodbye." William hung up and sighed.

Devin went back to class and sat down. He went through the day watching Jesse like a hawk. When they got to film class Devin stared Mr.McGuilde down like prey. He wanted to kill him right then and there. He saw how Jesse’s normally confident demeanor faltered when in his class or he saw him in the hallway. It made Devin sick. Once the bell rang for school to be out Jesse, Devin and Leo made a beeline for the door when-

“Jesse can I speak to you for a minute,” Mr.McGuilde spoke.

“I-I have to g-get home.” Jesse stammered trying to keep his composure.

“It will only be a minute.”

“He said no,” Devin spat. “But surely you don’t know what it means when someone says it.”

“Was I talking to you Devin?”

“You were talking to my b- my friend so if you can’t talk to me you can’t talk to him.” Devin grabbed Jesse’s wrist. “Let’s go Jesse.”

Jesse just walked with Devin out the room quickly to his car. Leo huffed as he walked with them. 

“That bastard!” Leo shouted once outside. “I-I’m gonna kill him.”

“Just get in the fucking car,” Devin spoke getting in his car with Jesse, Leo following. “If you’re gonna make a fuckin scene then do it away fr- Jesse?” Devin looked over as he heard quiet sobs coming from Jesse. “Babe?”

“I-I’m so s-scared.” Jesse cried. “H-He’s everywhere. H-He hurt me a-and Lexy a-and who knows who else.”

“Babe babe relax,” Devin groaned. “Fuck. I’m taking you home okay babe. You need to lay down.”

Jesse just held his head in his hands and cried. Devin drove to Jesse’s house clenching the steering wheel. Jesse was broken.

“I have to call your dad,” Devin spoke not receiving an answer. “He wants to know what happened.”

“Tell him…” Jesse spoke sounding dead and broken. “He already knows somewhat.”

“Okay.” Devin pulled up and parked. “Just give me a minute Leo.”

He ported Jesse to his room and laid him down on the bed. He stroked Jesse’s hair and kissed his head. He tried to calm Jesse as much as he could. Once he stopped crying and fell asleep he left and sighed as he entered his car.

“So what are we gonna do?” Leo asked getting in the front tears streaming down his face. “Lexy’s dead so she c-can’t testify.”  
“What?” Devin asked shocked. “Th-they just said she was gonna be alright.”

“Her parents called me while you were upstairs.” Leo ran his fingers through his hair. “She had an unexpected seizure from the head trauma and died. I-I loved her man.”

“Shit I’m sorry.”

“We gotta get him Dev. We’re demons. What can they do to us?”

“It’s not my place or yours. Jesse wants to fight this. And I’m sure I pissed off the fucker so we got more problems coming our way.”

“The police aren’t working fast enough on this case. Do a DNA test for fucks sake.”

“I know. The only way to get him in prison is to catch him in the act.” Devin’s phone began to ring. “Shit I gotta take this.” He picked up. “Sorry Mr.Spears I had to take Jesse home.”

“What happened?” William spoke worriedly. 

“The bastard tried to start something he wasn’t gonna be able to finish if he said one more word to Jesse.”

“So it is the film teacher?”

“Yes and two others I don’t know. But he needs to be in prison or killed more than ever. A girl has died because of him.”

“Lexy?”

“Yes. She died not too long ago...Leo got the phone call. I’ll tell you anything and everything that will help get this bastard in jail.”

“So tell me what happened that day.”

“It all happened so fast. A few days before it happened, Jesse wanted to be a demon and I told him no. Then all of a sudden my seal on my hand started glowing days later. My first contract and when I reached the source I saw it was Jesse and...I couldn’t let him die sir. I had to turn him to save him. He was beaten and bruised and left for dead in the forest. I took him home and cleaned him up and let him rest. His clothes were left in the forest but now police have them. He told me how he was,” Devin swallowed. “Violated and I just held him. I begged him to tell you but he wanted to keep it from everyone. Then you showed up and I panicked. He blames himself for running away that day. He feels so guilty.”

“I...I see.” William sighed. “Thank you Devin.”

“You’re welcome sir. Anything else?”

“Just don’t let Jesse out of your sight in school and don’t kill the bastard. I’ll deal with him. What’s his name?”

“Flint McGuilde.”

“Thank you,” He said writing it down. “Goodbye.” He hung up. 

“So now what?” Grell asked.

"We tell the police."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go downhill from here.


	20. Where Are You Christmas

Jesse sat in his bed staring at the snow falling outside his window. It’s winter break and he is so glad to be out of school for at least two weeks. The only good thing is that Mr.McGuilde has been put in prison after receiving a tip off from an anonymous person. He was thankful for that but he still feels such shame and disgust. No one else in his family knows aside from Grell and his father. He wanted to keep it that way. It just seems however, his depression just keeps getting worse. After Lexy’s funeral, he hasn’t been the same.

“This could have been me,” Jesse said standing at the casket. “I-It should have been me. I’m sorry Lexy.”

Those thoughts raced through Jesse’s head. He should have been the dead one. He’s the mistake. Jesse feels like he forgot how to smile. He spends most of his time in his room. Devin occasionally comes over but he spends most of the time crying. It hurts him and he knows it hurts Devin. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Jesse said hugging his knees to his chest.

“H-hi.” Will walked in with Eren and closed the door behind him. “I brought Eren to maybe help you feel a bit better.”

“He’s not my service dog.”

“No but he knows you’re sad and wants to cheer you up.”

“Thanks Eren.” Jesse mumbled letting him hop on the bed. 

“Are you excited to turn 18?”  
“Yea.”

“I-I can’t believe I’m saying this but...I miss you yelling at me. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“It’s a part of life Will.”

“I know it’s not Christmas yet but I got you something.”

“You did?” Jesse looked up.

“Yea. I’ll be back.” Will left and went to his room then came back with a box then sat on the bed. “Open it.”

“Alright?” Jesse took the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a brand new exclusive Morphe Palette. “Oh my god…”

“Do you like it?”

“I-I love it. Thanks…” Jesse looked up and hugged Will tightly.

“You’re welcome.” Will hugged back and smiled a bit. “Now you can put it on and go on a nice date with your boyfriend.”

“Yea. I think I will. Tonight. Thanks Will.”

“No problem. Come on Eren.” Will got off the bed with Eren and left. 

Jesse got out of bed and got dressed up real pretty. He put on a red dress, black stockings, smoky makeup and cute boots. He then went downstairs and grabbed his jacket. 

"Where are you goin lookin all fancy?" Ronald asked rubbing the little belly he has.

"I'm going to Devin's," Jesse said. "Maybe have a date night."

"Just use protection or you'll end up like me and Olly."

"Got it."

Jesse left and drove to Devin's house. He smiled a bit getting excited. Once he got there he parked and got out. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard rustling and waited. No one came. He knocked again. Nothing.

"Devin!" Jesse called out. "De-"

Devin opened the door his hair all disheveled and his clothes tattered. A hickey mark was visible on his neck. Jesse stared.

"Wh-what's going on?" Jesse asked. "Who left that hickey? Why are you all a mess."

"Mmm Devin," a girl named Emma from their school staggered out in his shirt. "I'm ready for another round."

"Wh-what? Devin are you sleeping with her!?"

"J-jesse I can explain," Devin stammered.

"No! Don't explain anything!" Jesse turned and stormed to his car. 

"Wait babe please!" 

Jesse turned sharply on his heel facing Devin. "Dont babe me! You cheated on me with her!"

"It isnt like that. I just...I just…"

"What? Just what!? I wasn't fucking you enough or sucking your dick enough because I've been depressed?!"

"Babe I-"

Jesse slapped Devin and stormed away and got into his car. He sped off and drove home crying. He got home, parked and stormed in the house slamming the door. Everyone looked at Jesse shocked.

"Jesse?" Harmomy asked.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Jesse stormed upstairs crying.

"Uh oh," Olly said.

Ronald went upstairs and knocked On his door. He frowned hearing crying. Opening the door he walked in.

"G-go away." Jesse cried.

"What happened? Im here for you?" Ronald said.

"H-he cheated o-on me," Jesse sobbed.

"Oh…"

"N-no one loves me! E-everyone uses me!"

"Jesse," Ronald hugged him. 

"I never want to see him again!"

"Shhh it's okay."

Jesse continued to cry until he couldn’t cry anymore. Ronald laid him down and sighed walking back to William.

"What happened?" William asked.

"Devin cheated on Jesse." Ronald explained.

"Really?"

"Yea. Now my poor baby is heartbroken."

"I never would have suspected Devin to cheat on Jesse."

"Same." Ronald sat down. "So now what do we do?"

"Comfort him."

-Devin's-

"Shit shit shit!" Devin gripped his hair.

"Baby?" Emma spoke standing there looking dumbfounded.

"Don't Emma. Just get out."

"What?"

"I said get out! I shouldn't have done this!"

"B-but-"

"Emma Jesse is- was my boyfriend. You...you-"

"I love you though."

"No you dont! I dont love you! Now get out!"

"Fine!"

Emma ran and grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She stormed downstairs and left calling an uber.

"Fuck you Devin." Emma spat.

"Back at you." Devin rolled his eyes slamming the door behind her. 

Devin sat and ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his phone. He called Jesse.

Jesse saw Devin's number and ignored it. Again he saw Devin call. A third, a fourth, a text, another phone call. Seeing another he picked up the phone.

"What the hell do you want?!" Jesse shouted.

"Jesse I'm sorry," Devin pleaded.

"Sorry for fucking another girl? How can you justify that!?"

"I-I cant. But I know I was wrong."

"You're full of shit."

"I know but please. Can we talk about this?"

"What the fuck can we talk about?! You! Not me! You cheated on me with that bitch!"

"I get that and you have every right to be mad."

"Mad? Me? No Devin I'm fuckin furious! You said you loved me! You said you would never hurt me! And all because I've been too depressed to have sex you cheat on me!"

“Listen I know I was wrong! I’m sorry! I love you Jesse please!”

“You know what. Do me a favor. Suck MY dick alright because I’m done. W-we are through.”

“Jesse please.” Devin pleaded. “We can work this out.”

“Maybe you can but I’m done being used.”

“Jesse pl-” 

Jesse hung up on Devin tears streaming down his face. He didn’t want to let Devin go but he felt like Devin deserved better. Jesse saw his reflection in the mirror and hated even more who he saw. He felt fat. Emma was skinny. His hair was too short. Emma had long beautiful jet black hair. Maybe Devin isn't into blondes. Jesse looked at his chest. No matter how he dressed, at the end of the day he was still a man. Maybe Devin likes what girls can offer. His eyes were too cold. Emma's are bright and open. Emma had to Jesse in this moment everything he doesn't. And now she has Devin.

-December 24th-

Grell sat in the nursery after putting Crimson to sleep. William sat across from her. 

"I'm worried Will," Grell said rocking in the rocking chair. "He hasn't been eating. Every night he is screaming and crying from nightmares. We don't even see him anymore. And when we do, pardon my french, but he looks like shit. Him and Devin breaking up was the icing on the cake to destroy his self esteem."

"I know," William said. "It's been two weeks. He already looks ill."

"I think we need to get him help."

"That's a war I think you and I both know we aren't ready to fight."

"So we just wait until he collapses from starvation or tries to hurt himself?"

"No. He has to want the help first."

"Uncle Will Auntie Grell," Azalea peeked her head in the door. "Dinner is ready my mommy said."

"Thank you sweetie." Grell said.

"Uncle Will."

"Yes Azalea?"

"Why is Jesse so sad?"

"Because he has a broken heart." Will picked Azalea up. 

"Can a bandaid fix it?"

"No."

"Stitches at the doctor?"

"No. Love will fix this."

"I love Jesse. Will that help?"

"I think so. I think Jesse needs to hear that we love him and he needs lots of hugs."

"I can do that. And and and I got him a gift too. Well my daddy paid for it because I only had a little bit of money."

"What did you get him?"

"I got," she began to whisper. "A teddy bear in a pretty dress with makeup on."

"That is a good gift." William walked downstairs.

"Thank you." Azalea smiled as William put her down.

William smiled and walked to the kitchen. Everyone looked up hoping it would be Jesse trailing behind but it wasn’t. Everyone all the way down to Azalea was worried about Jesse. Every night Ronald and William would try to get Jesse to interact with the family and to eat but they were met with things thrown at them and loud cursing. They couldn’t even find it in their hearts to be mad at him. He was broken. William and Grell knew more into why but everyone felt his pain. Everyone ate and then spent time around the fire with everyone. They tried to have a good spirit amongst them but everyone was worried about Jesse

“Mom dad,” Harmony spoke. “I have a friend who kinda knows the situation and he gave me a brochure for a facility for all beings and creatures. To help them get better.”

“Let me see,” Ronald said sitting up.

“I’ll get it,” Harmony grabbed her bag and pulled the brochure out. “It’s called Heavenly Help but it’s for all. Not just angels.”

“Your friend is an angel?”  
“Yea. I talk to him about my worries and he helps me out sometimes.”

“I see.” Ronald and William read the brochure. 

“It sounds promising.” William said. “Maybe we give him an ultimatum. Give him to January first to get himself on the road to recovery or we get help for him."

"Sounds good but I don't want him ta think we don't want him around."

"He won't be around if he doesn't get help."

"Youre right." Ronald stood up. "Lets talk to him."

"Now?"

"Yea. Now."

"Alright dear." William stood up hearing Ronald's tone.

Ronald was extreme mother bear partly because he's pregnant and partly because his son was hurting so much. He walked upstairs and William followed. Ronald knocked on Jesse's door and opened it slowly.

"Jesse?" Ronald asked.

"I'm sleeping," Jesse said hoarsely suppressing a cough.

"Jesse you need to eat."

"I'm on a diet."

"Starving yourself isn't a diet."

"Jesse we cant force you to eat or get well but if you dont try we will get a facility involved."

"A facility? Like a rehab?"

"No. Its just a place for others in your position to heal."

"Put me in there then. I dont care. As long as I never see that bastard again."

"Can you at least try to get better on your own first?" Silence. "We'll give you til January first. Please consider it. We love you Jesse."

"So much," Ronald kissed his head and worried feeling how warm he was. "G-goodnight."

Ronald stood up and hurried out before he began to cry. William followed and hugged Ronald stroking his hair. He knew his husband was struggling to remain happy. William constantly reminded Ronald not to stress but it was almost pointless because it was constant suffering. Knowing this William just ushered Ronald to bed.

Jesse meanwhile sat up weakly in bed. He felt sick. He was too weak to care and just packed a bag full of clothes to go to wherever his parents were going to send him. He then felt dizzy trying to walk back to his bed. He then swayed and collapsed on the floor and began to vomit bile and shake.

William rushed back to the room hearing the thud and gasped seeing Jesse crumpled on the floor. Eric came upstairs and stopped.

"Call an ambulance." William said lifting Jesse's head. 

Eric called and kept William company. Ronald stood by crying softly. Alan tried to keep him calm. Soon the paramedics came and got Jesse onto the gurney and into the ambulance. Harmony held Azalea as she cried confused and scared. When she saw them taking Jesse away she squirmed to get out of Harmony’s arms.

“Wait wait!” Azalea cried. 

“Azalea no!” Harmony tried to hold her.

“No! I want to give Jesse my gift!”

“Azalea not now.”

“No! Jesse!” She started to cry as they loaded him in the ambulance.

“I know. I know.” Harmony held Azalea close.

“What’s gonna happen now?” Will asked hugging Eren.

“I don’t know.”

“I hate Christmas!” Azalea cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you. Also, Eren is so helpful. I can't wait for my service baby in training comes back home. Missing her dearly. Please like and comment. It really helps me know if people enjoy the story.


	21. Heavenly Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter!

Jesse woke up to the winter sun shining into a room not his own. He looked around and noticed he had an iv in his arm. He heard a knock at the door and looked at it. In came a woman, tall with long purple grey hair in scrubs.

“Good morning,” She said smiling. “Or shall I say afternoon. Merry Christmas.”

“Wh-where am I?” Jesse asked.

“You’re at Heavenly Help Center for Recovery.”

“Rehab.”

“In a way. I came to check your vitals.”

“I don’t need my vitals checked.”

“I just want to make sure you’re breathing alright.”

“I’m awake arent I?” Jesse coughed. “That means I’m breathing.”

“Yes but last night at the hospital they found fluid in your lungs. Have you been leaving the window open at night?”

“Can you just leave me the fuck alone.”

“Alright hun. I’ll check in on you later. And my name is Heather. I’ll be your nurse.”

“Whatever.”

Heather walked out and went to the psychiatrist.

“He’s a tough cookie.” She said to the psychiatrist.

“How so,” The psychiatrist asked. 

“Wouldn’t even let me check his vitals. He has a sharp tongue too.”

“I see.”

“Possibly just shock from being in a new environment.”

“Yes. What is his story? What brought him here?”

“Parents are reapers. He is the second child of triplets. He is a demon. He has been struggling with depression and just broke up with his boyfriend.”

“Any other trauma?”

“The father slid me a note suspecting that the mother didn’t know but he is a victim of rape. Also anorexia.”

“He’s going to be a challenge then because he may not be as trusting.”

“Yes.”

“We will help him though.”

They both looked outside the office when they heard a slight confrontation.

“Get off of me!” Jesse shouted trying to pull away from security. 

“Sir you need to go back to your room.” The one guard said trying to prevent Jesse from lashing out.

“Jesse Jesse relax.” Heather said.

“Let me go mother fuckers!” Jesse tried to kick the guards.

“If you don’t relax we will sedate you.”

“Touch me and I kill you.” Jesse growled.

“I won’t have to touch you if you relax and go back to your room.”

“I want to go home.”

“Alright. You want to go home. Go to your room and eat your lunch. You eat lunch and dinner. You can go home.”

“Bitch.” Jesse begins to struggle again.

“Sedate him.”

A nurse quickly found an exposed piece of skin and jabbed the needle into Jesse's leg. Jesse cried out and then slumped down.

"Quite a welcome to Heavenly Help," Heather said. "Welp. Take him back to his room. Put the iv back and lock his door."

The guards nodded and put Jesse in a wheelchair taking him back to his room. Heather sighed. She walked to the employee room and clocked out. She grabbed her car keys and then got to her old, barely functioning car. She got in and shivered as the heat didn't work. She drove home a little tense. Once she got there she got out of the car. She walked up the steps and unlocked the door. 

"Tiana Im home," Heather said hanging up her jacket.

Tiana poked her head out from the kitchen entryway and waved. Heather smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good. Whatcha make?" Heather asked looking into the pots and pans on the stove top.

Tiana signed 'Shrimp scampi'.

"Awesome. I'm starving."

'How was work?'

"Eventful. New patient tried to escape."

'Oh how exciting. Probably scared.'

"I think so. Want to come with me to work tomorrow? Get some volunteer hours in?"

'Sure.'

Heather smiled and sat at the table. She's glad that her sister is adjusting well to the move from Korea to Scotland. Heather had been in Scotland for five years now as a nurse but she unfortunately had to leave her sister behind with their abusive father. As soon as Tiana turned 17, she helped pack Tiana up and left their father alone. Although they live in a less than optimal house, it keeps them warm and off the streets. Her and Tiana couldn’t complain.

“So how has your Christmas morning been?” Heather asked.

‘So so,’ Tiana signed. ‘I went for a walk and saw that nice boy from the art shop.’

“Oh you did? Did he see you?”

‘No, he looked occupied. Like something was on his mind.’  
“Maybe you’ll meet him again and this time get his number. You need friends out here.”

‘Maybe.’

Tiana smiled and finished cooking their early dinner. She then set the plates down and enjoyed a warm meal with her best friend in the world.


	22. Talk to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writer's block chapter. Forgive me

Harmony sat in her shed with Kyle after getting home from school. Everyone was asking her where Jesse was. What happened to Will? Is Devin single now? All these questions and she just wanted them to leave her alone. Her whole family was going through a lot and she just wished it would go back to normal. 

“You okay?” Kyle asked. Harmony just sighed. “I brought you hot chocolate.”

“Thanks,” She said taking the cup. “And I’m okay just stressing over Jesse now.”

“You don’t need to stress over Jesse. He is in good hands at HH.”

“I believe you I am just more worried that Jesse will be so stubborn and won’t take the help.”

“Well it’s up to him to take the help. He...hey don’t cry.”

“I-It’s hard not too.” Harmony wiped her tears.

Kyle sighed and for some reason hugged her. Harmony buried her face into his chest crying softly. Suddenly Kyle’s heart grew warm and began to beat a little faster. Harmony looked up at Kyle hearing his heartbeat.

“A-are you okay?” Harmony asked. “Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I got mascara all over your hoodie."

“No,” Kyle said. “I mean yes I’m okay but no worries about the hoodie.” Kyle pulled it off showing a tiny bit of abs on accident.

Harmony blushed seeing it. She looked away. Kyle looked at her and realized how cute she looked when she was blushing although he had no clue as to why she was. He coughed a bit awkwardly and looked away as well.

“S-so what did you get for Christmas?” Kyle asked trying to change the subject.

“Oh um...I got a bunch of music supplies. A new guitar. Some new clothes and makeup. And hair dye.”  
“You’re dying your hair?”

“Just a lighter blonde. How about you? What did you get?”

“Oh. I got nothing.”

“What? Really?”

“I’m an orphan and all my friends well the three I have weren’t in the country.”

“I’m so sorry. You could have come over for Christmas at my house.”

“No. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea.”

“Well I didn’t think to get you anything but I can give you a gift if you’d like.”

“Up to you.” 

“Okay. Close your eyes.” Harmony smiled as Kyle’s eyes closed. She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “There.”

“O-Oh um...th-thanks.” Kyle blushed staring at Harmony.

“Y-you’re welcome. You’ve always been a listening ear and-”

Kyle on a whim kissed Harmony softly. At first she was shocked but slowly her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed back. Their lips parted and they stared at each other.

“S-sorry I just…”

“No no I...I liked it.”

“You did?”

“Yes.” 

“I guess...where does this leave us?”

“You can start by asking me out if you want.”

“I would but…”

“B-but?”

“Angels can’t fall in love with their contracts. B-But dammit I think I’m in love with you. No. I know I’m in love with you. Harmony I-”

Harmony stood up and cupped his cheeks. “If getting your wings makes you happy I will support you and do whatever it takes to get you those wings.”

“But,” Kyle cupped Harmony’s hands. “I will never be able to be with you.”

“I want you to be happy like you've made me.”

“You make me happy.”

“Like you said, it’s up to you to make that choice.”

Kyle inhaled deeply. “Screw my wings.” He said triumphantly and kissed Harmony again. 

Harmony wrapped her arms around Kyle’s neck and smiled into the kiss. Kyle smiled and broke the kiss.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Kyle asked.

“Yea.” Harmony giggled hugging Kyle tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, point out any typos or something of that nature. Or just comment. It makes me feel good when you do.


	23. Visitation Hour

Jesse sat in another class that was mandatory for him to have since he wasn’t in school due to being in the facility. He stared at the teacher drag on and on about calculus and how important it is. Being bored Jesse stood up and turned towards the door.

“Excuse me,” The teacher said. “Where are you going Jesse?”

“The fuck does it matter?” Jesse asked irritated. “I already took fucking calc and all of this is boring me half to death.”

“Jesse I’m gonna have to ask you to have a seat. I under-”

“Piss off.” Jesse stormed out the door.

“Security can we get a lock down for corridor three please.” The teacher called into his radio.

"Shit! Fuck you man!" 

Security came and sighed seeing Jesse. 

"Again?" The guard said annoyed.

"Let me go to my room," Jesse demanded.

"Legally we can't do that."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Watch your mouth kid."

"Then let me go to my room!"

"No."

Jesse growled and charged at the guard. The guard sighed and caught Jesse and held him in restraint. Jesse struggled and kicked. 

"Get off or I'll scream bloody fuckin murder you twat!"

"Sedate him," the Guard said holding Jesse.

"Don't you dare shove that- agh!" Jesse cried out as the needle was jammed in his thigh.

Jesse then went limp and looked around dazed. He saw the guard and grinned.

"Fuck. You." He said and passed out.

-3 hours later-

"Jesse" Heather said softly. "Jesse wake up, your brother and Aunt are here to see you."

"Huh?" Jesse asked groggily.

"Your Aunt Grell and brother Will are here."

Jesse nodded and sat up slowly. He went to the bathroom and fixed his hair and makeup the best he could. Then he walked out slowly. He smiled a bit seeing Grell and even Will a bit.

"Hey," Jesse said with a yawn.

"Hello deary." Grell said hugging Jesse. "It's so good to see you."

"Same."

"Y-yea." Will said. "Everyone misses you."

"I miss them too."

"Meet anyone nice?" Grell asked sitting down.

"This one girl. Her name is Tiana. She's mute. Cute asian girl. Good painter."

"Tiana? I know her." Will said Eren perking up.

"Yea? She's here today."

"R-really?"

"Will you'll never get a girlfriend being scared all the time. But then again I never had a real relationship." Jesse looked down thinking of Devin.

"That reminds me," Grell spoke up. "Devin has been worried about you."

"Now he's worried?"

"Let me finish. He wrote you a letter since you don't have a phone and he spoke to your parents apologizing."

“He did?”

“Yes. He was honest and truthful your father said. By the end he was crying.”

“Sobbing.” Will said.

“Now I don’t condone cheating at all. If your grandfather even thought about it I would kill him. But that’s besides the point. Basically, he really is sorry and wants to know that you’re okay.”

“Everyone does. Harmony said people at school are even concerned about you all because they don’t know what is going on between you and Devin.”

“Where’s the letter?” Jesse asked. Grell handed it to him. “Thank you.”

Jesse began to read:

Jesse,  
Your sister told me where you were and all I can say is that I am sorry. I know nothing can change what happened that night but please understand that I would never lie to you. That was the only time we had done anything. I was selfish and stupid to betray you like that. I love you Jesse. My own father told me how stupid I was doing this to you. I spoke to your parents and expressed my deepest apologies to them as well because it’s my fault you are in that facility. Please at least tell me you’re okay. I love you and even if you can’t say it in return, which I don’t expect you to, know that will never change.  
Love,  
Devin

Jesse stared at the paper fuming. He didn’t know if the right reaction was to cry, scream, or take him back. He folded up the paper and sighed trying to calm down so he wouldn’t get sedated again. He looked up at Will and Grell.

“He seems ernest.” Jesse said.

“Anything you want to say to him?” Grell asked holding his hand. 

“Just that...I will accept his apology but he isn’t forgiven. It will take a while for me to trust him again...even if I want him back. Just don’t tell him the last part. He needs to know I am still royally pissed at him.”

“And you have every right to be. On a lighter note, made any other friends here?”

“Everyone is too scared to talk to me.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I make it known I don’t want to be here and the last thing I want is to make a ‘friend’ that will disappoint me in the end.”

“Ugh! Jesse I swear you are just like your father.”

“Really?”

“Yes. That was your mother and father’s first fight before they started dating. Your father wouldn’t let a soul near him. He was all work no play and then Ronnie called him out on it and William realized he was lonely. And then you and your siblings came along not long after.”

“Sometimes it’s better to be alone.”

“Sometimes is the key word. Please make a friend.”

“I-I can teach you sign language so you can talk to Tiana,” Will suggested.

“I think I remember from what you used to use.”

“Okay.”

“Yea.”

“Visiting time is almost over.”

“Well please behave,” Grell smiled standing and hugging Jesse. “And listen Jesse, I was in this place years ago as well. It’ll be alright.”

“Bye Jesse,” Will said. “Can you tell Tiana I said hi.”

“I will.”

Jesse hugged Will and sighed. They parted and looked at each other. Jesse yawned.

“See ya. Im gonna nap.”

“Okay.” Will said smiling a bit.


	24. Family Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a few uploads. Things have been stressful. Once again my apologies.

Jesse sat in the room staring at his brother, sister, mother, and father. The therapist smiled at everyone.

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming," He began. "My name is Grant Mitchells a primary therapist and I have been working with Jesse and he seemed ready to talk about some issues with you all. Is that correct Jesse?"

"Yes it is," Jesse stated plainly.

"Great. So to begin lets first start with a cleansing breath and open minds and open hearts. Inhale," Grant inhaled deeply. "Exhale." He then exhaled. Alright. So first to lay some rules. One person speaks at a time. Let the person who is speaking finish their statements before making any statements of your own. If I feel like the tension is growing I'll stop the group and do a containment exercise and then we can see if everyone is up to continue. If you need to step out at any time feel free to do so, although I would encourage you to try and stay present to hear what everyone is saying. I believe that is it. Any questions?" He looked around. "No. Then good. Jesse would you like to start?"

"Sure," Jesse sat up. "Where do I start?"

"Why not start with a thank you? Just a suggestion."

"Oh. Right. Thank you for taking the time out to come do this." Jesse received a stream of you're welcomes and no problems. "I guess I should start with an apology. Im...sorry for any pain or stress I may have caused especially to Will, mom, and dad. Um, I have been working on trying to figure out where my hatred for Will and I guess you two as well but I don't think I hated you. I was just jealous."

"Why were you jealous?"

"Because….b-because," Jesse wiped at his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "B-because Will and Harmony are b-better than me. I never got the grades o-or the awards. I-I don't have the talent. I have nothing t-to make my parents proud of me. Harmony and Will always got the attention while I had to make a fool of myself just to get my mom a-and dad to hold me. I missed so many dance recitals and things I wanted to do because Will would be sick. Or my aunts and uncles would come b-but not my parents and I hated Will for it. But Harmony was always the caring one and I would think why cant i be caring. So as I got older...I decided the only way to get attention from my own parents was to fuck up as much as possible b-because a-at least I would feel like they cared about me. Y-yes I bullied Will. I-I regret it b-because he tried to kill himself because of me. I-I'm the reason he can't even function as an adult. I-I have to live with that. I have to live with the fact that because of me you both were scared to have another kid. I know it. I-I caused too much trouble. I just…I hate myself guys. I really do. I hate looking in the mirror and seeing Harmony staring back at me. I hate looking like someone so great but being shit. I guess I deserved to be raped...because I caused so much pain it had to be brought back on me ten times harder."

"J-jesse you were what?" Ronald asked crying hearing Jesse's side of the story.

"I-I was raped by a teacher when I ran away from home."

"O-oh my god." 

Ronald began to cry harder. Will and Harmony just stared in shock. William sighed not knowing how to feel. Grant gave Ronald and Jesse tissues to dry their tears. William looked at Jesse.

"If I may," William started. "It is has and never will be your fault for being violated by that man. You never deserved pain for anything because you never caused your mother and I pain. Frustration yes but pain never. I would like to apologize for not being the father I should have been and could have been to you. I see now hearing you talk about your feelings how we did overlook you as a child. I just want you to know that none of it was intentional. Your mother and I love you very very much. We wish we could turn back time and give you everything you needed and more. Yes Will and Harmony have their talents but you are just as talented and you are smart. You are an amazing makeup artist and film director. You are creative with fashion. Your grades mean nothing to us. You were the only freshman in your calc class in school and even if you didn't get an A you still passed and we were proud. We are proud of you Jesse for who you are. We want you and need you to know that we are proud and love you."

"Yea Jesse," Harmony said wiping her own tears. "You're our brother and we love you no matter what. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel inadequate or like you needed to compete with me. I always wished I could be half as awesome as you. You have so much talent Jesse and you're smart too. You used to help me with my homework and help me practice my music. I love you Jesse. You're my brother and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Th-thanks." Jesse sniffled.

"Will do you have anything to say?" Grant asked.

"Just sorry for being sick so much and I love you Jesse." Will said looking down.

"Don't apologize for being sick Will," Jesse groaned. "You couldn't help it. I needed to be supportive but instead I wanted and tried to kill you. I love you too Will and I should be apologizing to you because you did nothing wrong to me. Nothing. I made you jump off a fucking bridge. Do you not realize how fucked up that is. I could be in prison but instead you forgave me. I will never forget that night. Never! I have to sit with the fact that if our family wasn't what they are I would never see you again!" Jesse cried. "You deserved none of what I did to you! I'm sorry. I-I am sorry."

Will's lip quivered. Hearing those words and remembering that night hit him like a pile of bricks. He didn't know Jesse was hurting so bad. 

"Why don't we take a break. Drink some water. Contain ourselves before we continue," Grant said trying to get the emotions back down to a tolerable level. After a while Grant spoke up. "Are we okay to continue?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Jesse said leaning back.

"Ronald? Are you okay to continue?" 

"Y-yea y-yea I just...y-y' know pregnant a-and feeling like a-a shitty mom," Ronald sniffled. "W-Will always tries ta remind m-me that I-I did a lot for my babies b-but I-I still try."

"And that's all you can do."

"I was in therapy wh-when I lost Will b-before they were born. I-I swore to be a-a good mom. A-and now look. M-my own son c-can't even be home. I-I have to look at h-his wrapped up p-presents, his baby pictures, h-his room and feel broken. I-I couldn't p-protect 'im from bein raped. J-just like Jesse, I-I ave ta live with that feelin knowing my boy will n-never be the same and I-I'm sorry. I just love you Jesse s-so much."

"I love you too mom," Jesse said.

"So now is there anything else that anyone would like to share?" Grant looked around. "No? Alright then, if not I would like to thank you all for joining and being vulnerable and willing to talk. If it is alright with Jesse I would like to share some of his milestones."

"Sure."

"Alright. So, Jesse has been here for 30 days and has made improvement from day one. Now nothing I am sharing has not been approved by Jesse. So, this is also to lighten the mood because there is some funny stuff. So first, day one Jesse tried to escape and fight the security guards. Jesse has been crowned the most sedated patient since 1888. He beat out his own aunt by marriage Grell Sutcliff." William chuckled. "Jesse is a smart cookie because he technically can graduate within the next two months because he has spent these last thirty days working hard at school work through the night. Jesse also has been deemed the facility's makeup artist. He is incredibly talented and women and men love his style. Jesse also has regained 3 pounds. If he continues this uphill battle as he has been thus far, he can discharge March 7th." Everyone clapped for Jesse. "See. You are special and loved. Look how proud everyone is of you."

"Thank you." Jesse smiled.

Ronald got up and hugged Jesse tightly. Everyone else followed. Everyone's eyes were opened today and surely everyone learned a valuable lesson about love and family.


	25. Get Your Cup of Roasted Coffee

Will walked to the nearby coffee shop and there she was. Clear as day. Tiana. He had to say something to her. He walked in and smiled when she looked at him and waved. He could have melted. She grabbed her coffee and sat at a table and motioned for him to come sit with her.

"Hey," He said as he sat.

'Hi' She signed. 'Long time no see.'

"It has been, though my brother sees you a lot."

'Who's your brother?'

"Jesse at Heavenly Help."

'No way. You two are totally different.'

"Well we are twins, triplets I mean. We have a sister. I look nothing like them though."

'Cool. My sister is his primary nurse.'

"Cool."

'Go get some coffee or something. I'm sure that's why you came here.'

"Oh. Right. Um...can you watch Eren for me?"

'Sure.'

Will handed Tiana the leash and then stood up. He walked to the counter and ordered green tea and two pastries. He then paid and walked back to the table. 

"I got you a muffin. I hope you like chocolate."

'I love chocolate.'

"Me too."

Together they drank their drinks and ate their muffins. Will liked this connection he was having with Tiana. Tiana felt the same. She enjoys Will's company and how sweet and humble he is. 

'Do you want my number to text me?' Tiana asked excitedly.

"I would love you I-I mean to. To. I would love /to/." Will blushed beet red.

'Give me your phone,' Tiana smiled sweetly

"O-oh okay." He handed her his unlocked phone and smiled. She input her number and texted herself.

'There'.

"Thanks."

'I gotta go. See you around.'

"Bye."

Will watched as Tiana left. He truly did like her but was worried she only liked him as a friend. Once she was gone, he walked home. When he got home he went and found his mom.

"Mom," Will asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Ronald sat up from the couch.

“I got Tiana’s number.” 

“Really? My boy is a suave one aint’cha.”

“I guess,” Will blushed.

“She was at the cafe?”

“Yea.”

“Still think she’s cute?”

“Really cute.”

“Awe. My boy has a crush.”

“Mom,” He blushed and chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for my absence. I have been dealing with some issues personally and I am disappointed in myself for letting personal issues get in the way of providing and upholding my end of the bargain. I hope I haven't loss any readers although if I have, I cannot blame them. Once again I am deeply sorry for neglecting to update.


	26. Trust Me Again

“I’m out of here fuckers!” Jesse cheered walking out the doors of Heavenly Help.

“Jesse your language,” William said sighing. “I am happy you are leaving but you must not use such language.

“You right you right. My bad.” Jesse hopped in the car. “No more shitty food. No more needles. No more searches. Yes! I’m going home!”

“So you’re excited to go home.”

“Super.”

“That’s good. And you can open up your presents.”

“Shit I forgot about that. I mean shoot. See I’m learning.”

“Oh Jesse what will we do without you?”

“Dunno, how have you been spending these last two months?”

William chuckled and drove home. On the drive home Jesse was silent. He was surprised how much the world had changed while he was in the facility. When they reached the house Jesse was almost hesitant. William sensed that and looked at him.

“Jesse?” William asked.

“I don’t want to go back in there and mess everything up.”

“You won’t. I promise you.”

“Okay,” Jesse got out the car and grabbed his bags.

William smiled following him and texted Ronald that they were walking up the driveway. Jesse got to the door and waited for William. William unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Surprise!" Everyone cheered. "Welcome home."

Jesse smiled. "Holy hell you guys."

"Jesse!" Azalea ran up and hugged Jesse. 

"Hi Zaley." He hugged her back. 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too."

"Welcome back kiddo," Eric said placing a hand on Jesse's shoulder. 

"Thanks." Jesse smiled.

Jesse set his bags down and smiled hugging everyone. He then flopped on the couch and crossed his legs. Azalea climbed on the couch next to Jesse and cuddled into him. Jesse smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re so cute Zaley.” Jesse said kissing her head.

“Thank you,” She said with a smile. “When will you open your presents?”

“Soon bebe. Soon.”

“Can you open mine first?”

“I wanna save the best for last.”

“Oh right! Okay open mine last.”

Jesse giggled and relaxed. Alan and Ronald stood in the kitchen cooking the rest of dinner. 

“You’re so happy,” Alan said smiling putting the pasta in the oven.

“My baby is home.” Ronald said. “I’m excited. He looks so happy.”

“He does. I am glad he is feeling better.”

“I know. Should I tell him that Devin called?”

“I don’t think you should tell him yet.”

“I have been thinking that. It’s just...he needs to talk Devin one on one. You told me that when I had my first break up with that guy in the office.”

“I know that, I just think he is still too fragile. When he read the letter he wrote, Grell said he almost shut down. She saw the anger in his eyes. You know what happens when Jesse gets angry.”

“Well I still think Devin needs a good stern talking to.”

“I’ll give it to him,” Jesse said leaning against the door frame causing Ronald and Alan to jump. 

“Jesus Jesse you scared me,” Alan said holding his chest.

“Sorry. I just couldn’t help it.”

“So you heard our conversation?”

“Yea. And I already slapped Devin once. Another good time won't hurt.”

“Violence is never an answer.”

“No but it works.”

“Oh Jesse.” Alan smiled shaking his head.

“Well you surely have your mama’s fighting spirit.” Ronald said smiling. “I’ll never forget when I sent that guy ta the infirmary and Will wrote me up so friggin fast I thought ‘e was gonna kill me.”

“Oh tell me the story ma.”

“Okay so I had this guy friend who I saw occasionally and then we started dating and he hooked up with another guy in the office and I lost my shit.”

“Ronnie!” Alan gasped.

“Gotta tell the story how it is Al.” Jesse giggled hearing his mom talk so casually. “But anyway. So I found out and went to his office. I socked him right in the face and rocked his top. Eric had ta yank me off of ‘im. Oh I wanted ta do damage. Your father yanked me from Eric and literally dragged me to his office not in a good way either.”

“Gross mom!” Jesse groaned.

“You wouldn’t be here without it Jesse. But he wrote me up and I was on probation for six months. So moral of the story is, it feels good for a bit and then it bites you in the ass in the end.”

“I swear Ronnie that baby is going to come out cursing like a sailor with your potty mouth.” Alan shook his head.

“Hey that means she’ll be a good conversationalist,” Jesse chimed in. “But I think I will speak to Devin. It’s been two months and I think I can handle it. I am in a better state of mind ta talk.”

“Well we will support ya through it.” Ronald smiled. 

“Thanks.” Jesse grabbed his phone and texted Devin.

‘Hey,’ He sent with slight hesitation.

‘Hey,’ Devin texted back in lightning speed. ‘Oh my god it is so good to hear from you.’

‘Likewise. Listen. I want to talk. Face to face.’

‘Where? When? I’m available any time.’

‘Tomorrow. At the diner. Noon.’

‘Want me to pick you up?’

Jesse thought. He has to stand his ground. ‘No. I’ll meet you there. You know what diner right?’

‘Yea the one by you.’

‘Cool. See you tomorrow.’

‘Alright’

Jesse smiled and turned to his mom and aunt.

“We are meeting tomorrow to talk.” Jesse said.

“Alright well just be careful and use your head.” Alan smiled.

“Yes the one on top not below,” Ronald busted out laughing causing Jesse to laugh.

“Ronnie have you been drinking?” 

“No I’m just happy.”

-The Next Day-

Jesse woke up at 7:15 being used to the time he would be woken up for vitals in the facility. He smiled looking around his room seeing all the gifts that he had gotten for Christmas and his birthday and in his bed was the teddy bear Azalea got him. He sat up and went to the bathroom then got ready. He decided that maybe he should check his social media since he has been gone for two months. He opened instagram and snapchat somewhat shocked at all the messages and comments. There was even a tag called #WheresJesse for his school. Jesse shook his head and then went to Harmony’s page and his jaw dropped seeing her with a boy with stark white hair and purple eyes. He then stood up and went to her room and banged on the door.

“What what what?” Harmony asked yawning.

“Explain this!” Jesse showed the picture of her kissing Kyle’s cheek.

“My boyfriend now can I go back to sleep. It’s a Saturday.”

“Boyfriend?! Tell me tell me tell me!”

“Fine. But if I fall asleep on you it’s not my fault.”

“Alright.” Jesse walked in Harmony’s room and flopped on the bed. “I don’t have to worry about stains on this thing right.”

“Gross. We haven’t slept with each other. I’m sure dad would murder him.”

“True. Now when did you start dating? When did you meet?”

“He’s an angel so he came to me to help me cope and then we started falling for each other and about the second week of January we started dating.”

“He looks hot.”

“He...he is.”

“Oh I hope he has a solid package.”

“Must you be so gross about that? Even if he didn’t I would still love him.”

“I know. It’s just because he is your first boyfriend...just don’t let him hurt you.”

“Jesse...I promise I won’t. And if he does I’ll let you take care of it.”

“Nah. Let dad handle it. He’s the scary one.”

“Or Aunt Grell.”

“Or grandpa. Have you seen that man when he’s gone insane. He just laughs and then boom you’re knocked out on the floor.”

“True. Grandpa had to have seen some stuff in his day.”

“Grandpa told me he once single handedly fought mom, Aunt Grell, and a Demon all at the same time. This man is a legend.”

“Oh my god really?”

“Yea. On a boat.”

“I wish I heard that story.”

“Yea to hear a story like that must be gold.”

“Did dad ever tell you that he was in a circus?”

“No fuckin way are you serious?”

“I’m so serious. I was cleaning out the basement and I found a picture. Dad looked all mean and serious but he was in a funny looking suit and was on a tightrope.”

“Serious and circus don’t go in a sentence together. I have to see that picture.”

“I think he hid it.”

“Can’t hide much from me. I wanna see it. Come on,” Jesse hopped out of the bed and grabbed Harmony’s hand.

“Wh-what wait. Wait.” Harmony stumbled out of bed. “We can’t snoop around it’s wrong.”

“You need to live a little. I snoop around all the time.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yea. I found some crazy shit in this house. Y’ know some crazy as in crazy kinky stuff in mom and dad’s room. Like handcuffs and plugs and-”

“Ew ew ew ew shut up. I don’t want to know about our parents sex life. That’s their business. I am not snooping with you.”

“You are no fun. So now what?”

“I get some more sleep.”

“Ugh. Fine. Sleep.”

“Thank you.” Harmony got back in her bed. “Glad you’re back baby bro.”

“Glad to be back.” Jesse left the room closing the door and walked downstairs where he found Julian sitting sipping coffee and reading a book. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Julian said looking up from his book. “You are up early.”

“Yea I’m used to it.”

“Good habit to have.”

“Thanks. Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.” Julian chuckled. “Of course of course. Ask away.”

“When I was at the place, I was told that I would find out soon what kind of demon I am. What does that mean?”

“It means that you are a species. Like some can be spiders, snakes, birds, lions, so on and so forth. You will learn as you learn how to use your abilities.”

“What are you?”

“A snake. But a weak one. Because I’m half demon half reaper.”

“Will I be like Devin’s because he turned me?”

“No. It’s what is in your heart when you turned. I felt like a traitor so I became a serpent.”

“I felt like a piece of shit, so am I a turd?”

“No it doesn’t work like that.”

“Good.”

Jesse spent the rest of his morning just talking and thinking. Before he knew it, it was 11:30. He asked if he could use the car and was granted permission. He then drove to the diner and waited for Devin. At 12 on the dot Devin pulled up and parked right next to Jesse. Seeing Devin made his breath hitch. He felt as if it was his first time seeing him. He was stunning but he couldn't let that get in the way of why they were here.

"Hello Devin," Jesse said looking him dead in his eyes.

"Hey…" Devin looked Jesse up and down. He was still very skinny. Skinnier than he remembered. But he looked well. "Long time no see huh."

"Yea. Let's go in."

"Alright." Devin followed Jesse inside then got a table and sat. "So how are you?"

"I'm better than I was two months ago."

"That's good."

"How are you?"

"Good. Better now."

"Good. Let's order something before we start talking hm?"

"Yea. Sure."

Devin ordered himself a burger and chips while Jesse ordered a small salad. Devin frowned knowing that Jesse used to always get a burger and chips at the diner. No matter what. It was his favorite. Devin ordered a milkshake, Jesse ordered water. They sat in mere silence waiting for their food. When the food came, Devin watched Jesse with cautious eyes. He watched as Jesse poked and prodded his food but never ate. 'Maybe he's just nervous,' Devin thought.

"So." Jesse started. "Let's talk. First ...jeez I don't even know where to start. I just. I want to know why. From the beginning."

"Well," Devin started. "My dad made me volunteer at school to tutor. I said okay and Emma was assigned to me for math. I had been tutoring her over break since she had to prep for the college entrance exams. So that day she came over and we were talking just about stuff. Then she asked if I was single. I told her no. She asked who I was with. I said I was dating you and she was shocked. She said 'you're gay?' and I said 'yea'. At that point no one knew we were dating or even hooking up in school so she threatened to blackmail me and tell the whole school I'm gay and I was dating you. I begged her not to because it wasn't her place and you know how some people in our school is about gays. The only reason they respect you is because you got in that fight in middle school with that boy who called you a faggot. So I told her she needs to mind her business. And then she said, 'I wont tell if you sleep with me' and I said no and she grabbed her phone and went to post on snapchat and I gave in. I-I slept with her. You showed up. She was there and tried to tell me she did it because she loved me and because I kicked her out she posted a video of our fight and everyone in school lost their minds. Then with you disappearing it started a whole conspiracy. They thought I killed you or you were in jail or whatever. I got suspended for fighting a guy for pissing me off. In gym no one wanted me near them mainly the guys fearing I might 'turn them gay'. Well not everyone. Mainly the dicks who think they are funny for being homophobic. But that's the truth. That's what I told my dad, your parents, your sister, and now you."

"So...you did that to protect our relationship?"

"It sounds stupid but yes. I didn't want our senior year to be filled with hatred."

"Devin I wouldn't have cared if she said a damn thing. Not a care in the goddamn world. If people wanted to be assholes let them be. What mattered was that I had you by my side."

"I see that now but please know I'm sorry."

"I know you are. And I...I forgive you."

"Thank you. Now what happened for you to go to that facility?"

"I thought you felt Emma was better looking so I stopped eating and was depressed even more so. I got sick and collapsed. I had pneumonia and yea. I wound up there."

"Jesse I'm sorry I did this to you."

"I did it to myself."

"But I played a part in that. And I'm sorry. Jesse I still love and care about you."

"I…" Jesse wanted to say it. He loved Devin. Jesse looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I gotta go." 

Jesse got up and left the table. Devin cursed to himself, threw money on the table and went after Jesse. Jesse rushed to his car but Devin quickly grabbed Jesse's hand. Jesse whipped around and was embraced by Devin tightly. Jesse gripped Devin's shirt and cried mumbling 'I love you' into his chest. Devin kissed Jesse's head. Jesse looked up at Devin. Their faces inched closer when finally their lips met in a passionate kiss. Jesse melted into Devin's arms cupping his cheeks smiling softly.

"I love you Devin." Jesse said confidently. "I never stopped loving you."

"Neither did I." Devin held Jesse tightly. 

"Let's try again."

"Okay. And I promise to be better."

"I know you will. I trust you."


	27. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

Will and Tiana have been talking and going on little 'Dates' as his aunt would call it for two months.

"Ask her out," Alan said smiling. "You really seem to like her."

"I do," Will said. "But what if she only likes me as a friend."

"The worst she can say is no, Will."

"I just am nervous. What if I...I say something stupid?"

"If she truly likes you, she will find it cute. Your uncle Eric used to say silly things all the time because he had a crush on me. I found it adorable."

"So I should just say it?"

"Yes. I normally don't encourage romantic relationship at such a young age but this girl makes you happy."

"She does." Eren made a noise of offense. "So do you buddy." Eren's tail wagged. "I'll ask her tonight then. We are going to a poetry night at a cafe."

"Sounds fun."

"I think it will be."

"Maybe you should write a poem asking her out."

"Isn't that cheesy?"

"No. It's thoughtful and fits with the theme of your /date/."

"So write something like 'roses are red violets are blue do you like me because I like you'?"

"Creative but no. Something she would want to keep and have on your wedding day."

"Aunt Alan," Will blushed.

"It could happen."

-Later that Night-

Will drove and picked up Tiana from her house. He decided to leave Eren home tonight to spend time with Tiana. Once he reached her house he handed her some flowers, complimented her outfit and smiled. Tiana blushed and thanked Will. Will smiled and drove to the cafe. He parked and got out then opened the door for Tiana. 

'You are being extra sweet today,' Tiana signed.

"I just think you deserve to be treated like a princess." Will said blushing. 

'Awe thanks.'

Will got the two of them a seat. The room was dimly lit and candles were on every table. He ordered them some appetizers and tea. They listened as people read poetry and played original songs. They laughed together and smiled. The intermission for the night came and Will smiled.

"I-I um...I have a poem I wrote," Will stuttered. "I think I might perform it."

'You should. You are real talented.' Tiana encouraged.

"Okay," Will got up and signed his name up to read. 

Once intermission was over they called names of various performers when finally it reached Will's name. Will stood up blushing and walked to the stage. Tiana clapped and whistled for Will. Once Will reached the stage she smiled brightly. Will fumbled with the mic and mic stand then took a deep breath.

"Th-this poem is for a-a special girl wh-who is with me tonight. I-it's called Flowers.

You blossomed into my life from a subtle bud  
Quiet and mysterious you bloomed  
I fell to admire the flower before me  
Her pink hair and her beautiful eyes   
The way her hands move as delicately and wistfully  
Although she says nothing she speaks to me  
Like the language of flowers  
Each gesture has a meaning starting with her smile  
Warm and bright like sunflowers in the field  
She makes me smile.  
And I am at peace with my flower"

Everyone snapped and smiled. He looked at Tiana and saw her blushing with a smile. He walked over and sat.

"D-did you like it?" Will asked.

'Yea. Did you write that for me?' Tiana asked.

"I did so that way...I could ask you out…"

'Like on a date?'

"Yea. Would you go out on a date with me maybe possibly?"

'Yea. Of course.'

Will smiled and held her hand hesitantly. She squeezed his hand and went to kiss his cheek but Will turned and their lips touched. Both of their eyes went wide and they pulled away blushing.

'Some first kiss' she smiled.

"Y-yea."


	28. Julianna

Olly sat up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in his stomach. He groaned and felt his stomach. Looking at the clock, he saw it was two in the morning. He stood up and felt another pain, then another a few minutes later. He then waddled around panting and leaned against the dresser. 

“J-julian,” Othello panted. 

He then waddled to find Julian. He winced feeling what he can only describe as contractions. He slowly walked downstairs and to the library. 

“Julian!” Olly called.

“Yes de- oh god,” Julian said seeing Othello sweating and red in the face.

“I think the baby is coming.”

“Oh okay. Um. I’ll get your bag and then get to the hospital.”

Olly nodded taking deep breaths trying not to push. He started counting the time between contractions. The pain was so harsh he cried out. A sharp pain hit him a lot harder than before and he groaned.

“Julian hurry up!” He screamed.

“I’m coming love,” He walked downstairs and put the things in the car. He then got back to Othello. “Alright car is loaded. Come on.”

He helped Olly to the car and then got in himself then drove to the hospital. Olly panted and groaned the entire way there. Once at the hospital Julian helped Olly into a wheelchair and wheeled him into the waiting room. He got to the front desk and winced as Olly gripped his hand.

“Hello,” Julian said. “My boyfriend is in labor.”

“Alright we will get him a room as soon as possible.” The nurse said.

“Thank you. Dear they are getting you a room.”

“I should have a room already! I called last nig- ah!” Olly cried out as his water broke.

“Ma’am is Othello Humphries listed?”

“Yes he is,” She said looking up his name. “Doctors are coming now.”

Olly panted trying to breathe as best as possible. Doctors and nurses finally came and wheeled him to the delivery room Julian following. Once in the delivery room Julian held Olly’s hand as he was laid in the bed. They helped to undress and get Olly in a gown then began preparing him for a c-section. Olly cried as the pain increased. Julian bit his lip knowing it would be a lot more painful being as the baby would be part demon. He just kissed his head and held a cold compress on Olly’s head. The doctors worked fast numbing the stomach and cutting the incision. In about 15 minutes a cry was heard in the room.

“It’s a girl,” The nurse said holding the baby and cleaning her up.

Olly cried softly leaning his head on Julian’s chest. They marked down the time, weight, and all as Olly was stitched up. 

“What would you like to name her?” The doctor asked.

“Julianna Ivanovna Smirnov,” Olly smiled as he was handed their daughter. 

“She’s beautiful,” Julian said stroking the little tufts of red hair on her head.

“She is,” Olly kissed her head. “Our Julianna.”


	29. Back to School Drama

Jesse took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He sighed as people gasped around him. He looked over at Devin’s car and walked over seeing him standing by it. Slowly he took his hand and held it. Jesse relaxed a bit and leaned into Devin. Devin kissed the top of Jesse’s head holding him tight.

“You sure about this?” Devin asked.

“Yea.” Jesse said looking up at Devin.

Devin kissed Jesse softly out in the open in front of everyone in the school parking lot. Some gasped, some gagged, and some just minded their business. They broke the kiss and smiled.

“Now everyone knows,” Devin said. 

“Disgusting,” Emma said glaring at Jesse.

“If you’re talking about your personality then yes it’s disgusting.” Jesse said.

“At least I have a personality.”

“Nice comeback. What is this middle school? Get over yourself.”

“Babe is this faggot talking to you?” Harry Price asked annoyed.

"He is," Emma said faking a pout. 

"Listen here. You leave my girl alone or else."

"Or else what?" Jesse glared.

"Jesse just ignore them," Harmony spoke.

"Or else I fuck you up."

"I like to see you tr-" Harry's fist collided with Jesse's face.

Everyone gasped around them. Harmony and Devin both mumbled 'Oh no' and tried to get to Jesse.

"Whatcha gonna do now sissy?"

Jesse glared and lickes the blood from his lips. Devin went to jump in but Jesse held him back. Jesse balled up his fist...

"Jesse no!" Harmony and Devin shouted 

...and punched Harry square in his jaw causing him to fly backwards into his car. Jesse then went after him and began to beat him up. Harry tried to defend himself but Jesse was quicker. Security guards got wind of the fight and rushed over and tried to pull Jesse off of Harry.

"Hit me again and I'll kill you." Jesse spat.

"What the hell are you?" Harry gasped coughing.

"Your worst fucking nightmare! Got anything else you wanna say to me? Huh?!"

“N-no.”

"Get the hell off of me!" Jesse broke out of the security guards and turned around to hit them but stopped recognizing the one as one of his rapist. "D-don't you dare touch me o-or I will scream."

"Come on kid," the guard spoke. "Let's make this easy and just get inside to the principal's office." He reached out to touch Jesse's arm.

"Get the hell away from me!" Jesse screamed now in tears. "I'll kill you!"

"Jesse," Devin spoke softly. "You gotta stop or it'll only get worse."

"I-I want e-everyone to go away," Jesse shook with fear and anger. "Make them leave!"

"Can you all just go? He needs to be alone right now."

"The students yes. Us, no," the one guard said. "He made serious threats now the police are on their way."

“Then make them leave please.”

“That includes you.”

“No. I’m not leaving. I’m keeping him calm right now.”

“I don’t care. He is a danger to himself and others.”

“You are only going to freak him out more.” 

As he spoke police cars and suv’s started pulling into the parking lot. Jesse began to look around, scared and frantic. He backed up slowly. Police stepped out pointing guns at Jesse. Jesse began to hyperventilate. A crisis officer saw this and asked them to lower their guns. She then walked forward.

“Hello,” She said calmly. “My name is Jill. It’s Jesse right?” Jesse didn’t answer. “Jesse I’m just here to talk. You don’t have any weapons on you right?”

“N-no.” Jesse choked out.

“Good. You’re scared aren’t you?” Jesse nodded. “Can I come closer.”

“N-no. You’re gonna t-take me away.”

“I just want to keep you safe. Can you tell me what’s got you so upset?” Nothing. “Jesse if you don’t talk we have to arrest you.”

“I-I w-was just p-protecting myself,” Jesse shook and began to feel numb. “I-I didn’t want t-to...t-to…” Jesse began to sway feeling dizzy and collapsed to the floor.

“Jesse!,” Devin tried to get to him but police held him back.

“Bring in the ambulance,” Jill called. 

An ambulance rolled in and the paramedics lifted Jesse into the truck. Harmony tried to go with him but they kept her from him.

“I’m sorry but you cannot go with him,” The officer said.

“He’s my brother.” Harmony pleaded. “Please.”

“No. But you can give us the names of your parents and contact information.”

“What are you gonna do to him?”

“That is none of your concern.”

“He’s scared.”

“Harmony just give them the information. They aren’t gonna budge,” Devin said irritated. 

“Fine,” Harmony wrote down the information they needed and huffed. “Jesse has been through hell these past several months and this is gonna tip him off the fucking edge.” She stormed to her car Devin following.

“Your parents are gonna lose it.”

“My mom is pregnant. You know what this is gonna do to him?”

“Call your dad before they do.”

“I am.” Harmony called her father. “Dad.”

“Yes Harmony,” William asked picking up the phone shocked she was calling during school hours. “The police will be calling you soon but-”

“Harmony what happened? Did you get in an accident?”

“No. It’s Jesse. He got in a fight and police got involved. Now they are taking him I don’t even know if it’s to the hospital or the station. Just know that’s what the police will be calling about. I’m driving to the hospital. Devin is gonna follow.”

“Alright. Thank you Harmony,” William hung up the phone and stood. “Great.”

Harmony and Devin drove to the hospital. Getting there they rushed in and asked if Jesse was brought in. They tell them that he was but they cannot see him. Harmony tried to explain that she needed to be with him but the nurses would not budge. Harmony huffed and paced in the lobby. Devin cursed to himself and waited.


	30. Screwed

Roger, the security guard drove to the prison. Once there he asked to see Flint McGilde. When granted visitation he sat at the table. Flint walked out in handcuffs then sat.

“Roger,” Flint said. “Why are you here?” He asked in German.

“We have a problem.” Roger responded in German.

“What is it?”

“You told me I could get a job at the school in security because that sissy kid was gone and guess what he’s back and he recognized me.” He whispered.

“What? I thought he was dead.”

“So did I.”

“What happened then?”

“He got in a fight and police got involved. Now if he spills anything, I’m screwed.”

“That is a problem. We just have to keep him quiet."

"I have a friend on the inside of the police department. His name is Harold Georges. I'll call him and make sure he "conducts an investigation". He will call you to give a statement and you both will take care of him that way."

"Got it. Make that boy suffer."

"He torments me so much. I can't wait to get out of here and make him my personal bitch."

"He'll make a good one too. There's another fine ass in that school. Her name is Emma. She's a natural born slut. Jesse beat up her boyfriend. Get her, she'll make good money. And another girl I’ve seen in town. I overheard her name. Tiana. Asians make good money these days."

"I was thinking the same thing about Emma my friend. I am interested in more details on Tiana. However, let’s focus on Jesse. I will call my friend now."

"Alright," Roger stood and walked out.

Flint waited then went to make his phone call. He called Harold's cell. 

"Hello?" Harold asked.

"Harold it's me Flint. I need a favor."


	31. All Over Again

Harold, chief of police called everyone off the investigation for the day. He then met Roger with a spare uniform and made him put it on. He drove to the hospital and went to the front desk and getting to Jesse's room, they knocked on the door. Getting no answer Harold posts an 'Investigation In Progress' notice on the door and they both walk in and lock the door. Jesse looked up and seeing Rogers face he tried to escape but Harold pulled out a gun.

"Make a sound and I put a bullet through your skull," Harold sneered. 

Jesse shrunk back and began to cry. Harold and Roger chuckled. They both stepped forward unbuckling their pants.

"N-no. P-please."

-2 Hours Later-

Jesse laid there numb and shaking. Unwanted semen and blood dripping down his legs. Harold and Roger both smirked.

"Clean yourself up. Now." Roger said. Jesse didn't move. "I said now." He slapped Jesse across the cheek.

Jesse just pushed himself up weakly and limped to the bathroom in his room and shakilly cleaned himself up. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. He cried as he wiped himself then limped back into the room and into the bed.

"You tell a soul and we will make sure you never see the light of day." Harold spat.

"Y-yes," Jesse said. 

"Yes what?" Harold gripped Jesse's hair yanking him to face him.

Jesse cried out and gripped at his hands. "S-sir! Y-yes sir yes sir yes sir p-please just l-let me g-go." Jesse sobbed. 

Harold threw him on the bed and climbed on top of Jesse. Jesse turned his head away from him but Harold gripped his cheeks forcing him to look at him.

"I could take you again right here right now," Harold growled. "Don't test me."

Harold got off and made sure he and Roger were cleaned up and left the room. Jesse curled up into a ball and sobbed. He just wanted his life to end. He was broken all over again and couldn't even tell anyone. He was too scared to speak. It was hell and he was living in it.


	32. Something's Wrong

"Devin," Harmony said.

"Yea?" Devin said looking up.

"Look at that cop." 

Devin looked up and looked at the police officers. "Isn't that the security guard from school?"

"I have a bad feeling."

"Let's follow them."

Devin and Harmony followed them to the elevators. They then watched to see what floor they were going to. Once they stepped in, they watched seeing that the elevator reached the fifth floor. They then got in the elevator and went the same. They then ran quietly to catch them. However a nurse stopped them.

"Excuse me may I help you two?" She asked.

They both gasped and stood up from their crouched positions.

"Um...we are here visiting someone." Devin said.

"Who? You don't even have a badge on."

"Jesse Spears."

"He's being investigated by police right now so the floor will be on lock down."

"You don't understand. One of them isn't a cop." Harmony said.

“Alright kids. Get out.”

“Wait please you gotta believe us.”

“Please leave or we will get security.”

“Fine.”

“If anything bad happens to him it’ll be your fault.” Devin said.

“He will be fine,”

“Let’s go Harmony.” They both walked off and then Devin stopped. “I can’t leave. I don’t like this feeling I have in my stomach.”

“How do we get in there then?”

“They can dress like cops, we can dress like nurses. Come on.”

They looked around and found an open supply closet and changed into some scrubs. They then snuck around and snuck into the empty room next to Jesse’s and put their ears to the wall. Harmony held her phone to it to record. The things they heard were vile. Harmony cried and tried to pull away but couldn’t. Finally the sounds came to a stop. A slap was heard. Then running water. Then Jesse’s sobs again as he begged to be let go. Then the door flew open and Devin grabbed his phone and snuck to the door and filmed the two men leaving the room and them talking to the nurses to record their voices. Harmony saved the recording and slid down the wall crying. She felt immense pain for her brother. Devin fumed full of anger and gripped his phone. 

“I’m calling my dad.” Devin said.

“Why? What can he do about this?” Harmony looked down defeated.

“He works for a detective’s office. He has more power over the police department.”

“Call him now.”

-Days Later-

Jesse was released five days after being put in the hospital then in the psychiatric unit. The police reported that his outburst was due to mental instability. However, when Jesse was released, he wouldn’t speak, look at anyone, smile, or anything. He just went to his room and would cry at night. William and Ronald were concerned. Devin said his father would be coming by to investigate and get to the bottom of it. William decided it would only be right to invite them over for dinner to keep it casual for Jesse. Alan set the table while Ronald composed himself in the bathroom. At seven o’clock sharp the doorbell rang. William opened the door and his eyes widened.

“You.”


	33. We Are on the Same Side

“This is a pleasant surprise.” Sebastian spoke cooly as he always had.

“Quite,” William said. “You are Devin’s father?”

“Always have and always will be.” He said with a cunning smirk.”

“You know each other?” Devin asked.

“We have history. But tonight I am here for work so sorry if the pleasantries are lacking.”

“No no. I understa-”

“Sebastian?!” Grell gasped. “Oh Bassy it is so good to see you!”

“Oh lord.” Sebastian sighed. “Hello Grell.” 

“It has been so long hasn’t it. You’re a father, I’m a mother. Oh it’s so beautiful. Will be a dear and let Bassy inside."

"Bassy?" Devin asked.

"Ignore that. Anyway, yes I believe we have work to do.”

“Of course,” William said letting Sebastian and Devin in. “Follow me.” William walked to his study. 

“Actually before we begin I need your daughter in here as well.”

“Okay?”

William went and called Harmony down. Harmony came to the study and looked at Devin. She closed the door then sat next to her father.

“So,” Sebastian started. “My son told me about an incident involving Jesse. I will have to say that because I am closely associated with you and of course my son, I will remain unbiased and my actions will be made according to the law and not based on opinions or swaying notions understood?” Everyone answered yes in unison. “So. Bring me back to the beginning of the week. Harmony.” Sebastian took out his pen and paper.

“Well we got to school and Jesse was nervous being his first day back since being in Heavenly Help. He got out the car and went over to Devin and they kissed and a bunch of kids didn’t like that. Emma came over and started harassing Jesse then her boyfriend Harry came over and was threatening Jesse. Then he punched Jesse. Jesse just flipped out like he did in eighth grade and beat up Harry. He threatened to kill him and then the security guards came and he shifted from confident to..to well like a little kid.”

“So Jesse was attacked first and then the fight broke out.”

‘Yes.”

“Continue.”

“Okay. So they called the police because he threatened to kill the guards but I think he was talking about the one that…”

“That what?”

“Um...that raped him…”

“Are you certain of that?”

“Yes. Devin and I have proof.”

“What’s your proof? Where did you get it from?”

“At the hospital.” Devin said seeing Harmony grow emotional. “A police officer and the security guard did it. They threatened to kill him if he said a word.”

“Th-that’s why he w-won’t talk to anyone. H-he’s scared and they blame him.”

“Do you have a picture of the two men?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes,” Devin showed the video he took of the men. 

“Well I will have to take both of your evidence and bring it to the office. I can tell you that the real officer is Chief of Police.”

“That is disgusting,” William blurted out. “How can we trust any officer? Multiple came and spoke to us that day. How can we be sure they aren’t on the side of the Chief of Police?”

“I will assure you I have no dealings with the police. I work specifically for myself and my employees do not deal with police. We go straight to the courts and I assure you there will be a full on investigation. We will bring this news to the public as to create awareness and get them in our custody. The entire police force will be under investigation. I am on your side and these men will be in custody for a very long time if not for life.”

“Thank you.”

“Now I need to ask you, do you mind if the news gets involved?”

“Involved how?”

“To bring awareness but not putting your son’s name out there. Obviously people have it out for Jesse. Why not draw them out by issuing a safety report? There must be other victims.”

“There has,” Devin said. “Lexy.”

“With people like these, once they get an edge, they leap and take everyone down with them. I assure you, we will catch every person involved.”


	34. Guilty Conscious

Harold Georges sat in his office reading the paper. He drank his coffee and prepared his mind for the day. As he flipped through the pages of the paper, a headline caught his attention. ‘Serial Rapists Out and About: What You Need to Know’. He read the article and realized it was published by The Queen’s Watchdogs. If they are involved he knew it was game over. He began to panic. Harold never worried about the consequences of his actions until now. He was worried that his latest victim Jesse had an attachment to the Watchdogs. He reread the article and saw the line ‘Not even the local police can be trusted at this point’ and he knew that someone out there knew. 

The first thought that popped into his head was his wife and two children. None of them knew of his double life. What he thought was just a cheap thrill that he could get around being a police officer may now be his downfall. A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. When he looked up, the door was already opened and a man in a black suit and mysterious golden eyes was already at the foot of his desk.

“Mr.Georges,” the man said. “I would like to have a word with you.”

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Claude Faustus, assistant to the head detective of The Queen’s Watchdogs.”

“Oh.” Harold sunk in his seat. 

“I believe you know why I am here as conveniently your paper is flipped to this morning’s admission from us.”

“I actually don’t know why you are here?” Harold lied although he felt like the man’s eyes were peering through his soul.

“I know you are lying to me Mr.Georges. You’re sweating and when you lie, the tips of your ears turn red and you are gripping the arms of your chair. All these lies are also signs of guilt. Why are you guilty Mr.Georges?”

“I am not guilty of...of anything.”

“No? So all the proof we have of your ‘investigation’ at the hospital a week ago is false?”

“P-proof?”

“Yes proof Mr.Georges. You have a wife and two children correct?”

“Leave them out of this.”

“How would you feel if some man violated them and left them for dead or took away their will to speak to you? How would you feel if your daughter and son had nightmares about wicked deeds done to them? How would you feel if every day of your child’s life they had to live with the feeling of being a slut? How would you feel being that parent? Tell me Mr.Georges. As Chief of Police, how do you face your children every single day while in the background you are an evil, despicable, monster?”

“Wh-what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?”

“Tell me the truth or else I show the truth.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Your wife and children are in custody and are being questioned as well. We will-”

“Alright! Alright! I’ll tell you everything you need to know, just leave them out of it!”

“Very well Mr.Georges. What do you have to tell me?”

“I did it. I hurt the boy.”

“You are making it sound like you just stepped on his foot. What did you do Mr.Georges?”

“I raped him! Are you happy now that I confessed?! Is that what you wanted!? A confession!?”

“I wanted honesty and now I got it. Stand up, hands behind your back, you try and run, I assure you I am faster.”

“Please don’t tell my wife,” Harold stood up and turned around. 

“Legally I have to.” 

Claude cuffed Harold and pushed him towards the door. He knocked three times and the door opened. Everyone watched as Harold was escorted. Claude then spoke to his men.

“Register this man in the database as pending sex offender although it will change soon once he is in court. Question his children. Make sure he didn’t touch them. Question his wife making sure she doesn't have a part in this.”

His men nodded and went to so as their boss told them to do. Claude in turn drove Harold to prison.


	35. 2020

Dear Readers,  
With a new year means new beginnings, new challenges, new fears, new opportunities, and so much more. I realized that 2019 was a very VERY bad year for me and I am on the road to recovery from this past year. However, as a part of that recovery, I must abandon this work. I am thankful to all the support I had gotten while writing these fan fictions. I am thankful to everyone who commented and left kudos. It meant a lot and I am truly sorry I am not able to continue for you to enjoy. I wish you the best 2020!

Sincerely,  
1_heluva_butler


End file.
